


Just take the time

by Foxwolfmoon, RosannaPhantom



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Help, Moriarty death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Reunion, Sebastian death, Soulmates, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, mind breaking, non-con, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxwolfmoon/pseuds/Foxwolfmoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosannaPhantom/pseuds/RosannaPhantom
Summary: Soulmate AU. The way you know you have found your soulmate is when you start to show signs of aging after you turn 18. It will only show something small, like a wrinkle or even a grey hair, and you both can spend the rest of your lives together. It's a good thing, but a bad thing. If you don't find your soulmate, you have the potential to live forever.John Watson has not found his soulmate yet, and Jim Moriarty knows it, at which he takes great interest in. Seeking him out, he ends up asking him to work for him. How will everything play out?





	1. A fated meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a RP that my friend and I worked on together a while ago, and it's one of my favorite ones that we have done. So, I hope you all enjoy reading it!
> 
> Edit: some chapters are darker than others. If you don't like dark stories, best not to read. You have been warned.

Jim had his boys watch one John Hamish Watson since he got sent back after taking a bullet to his shoulder. 

 

He still had the body of a young 18 year old despite him being born over 30 years ago, which meant he hadn't met his soulmate, which was what got his attention in the first place.

 

Most people would have at least passed them by that age, but not John. Nothing about him said that he was older than the kids about ready to graduate their secondary schooling. 

 

This was a good thing for Jim, for that usually meant their soulmate was already deceased or, they simply would never meet, which was perfect. He was good with a gun to top it all off!

 

No love connections like that were what be needed. He finally decided it was time to make contact with John as he exited his group therapy once more, silently angry, twitchy, and full og self loathing. Exactly the emotions he wished for...

 

"John Watson?" He called from a respectable distance away.

 

John was a fighter. This was true. But so far his fighting spirit seemed to have got him nothing despite having given his all for his country. Now here he was, sent home as unfit for service, but fighting to qualify for benefits that would actually help him to survive after his country had wrung his body dry. 

People pitied him, said they couldn't imagine what he was going through. But none of them actually helped. None of them gave a damn. No matter how many people he'd saved. No matter how many nights were now made sleepless from the trauma he'd faced to protect them. 

 

Well. Sod them. Sod them all.

He frowned when someone called out to him and paused, gripping his cane tighter as he turned to regard the stranger. "Yes? I'm sorry but... Who are you?"

 

"A potential friend, if you could spare me a few minutes." Jim smiled as he took a step forward. "Maybe even potential colleagues, if I might be so bold to say as well."

 

John blinked and turned more fully to the other male, lightly cocking his head. He was in financial straits, so a job offer definitely caught his interest. "A... Friend? And yet we have never met. What has brought you to me?" He asked curiously.

 

Jim scratched behind his ear and, a second later, a car pulled up next to him. "Come take a ride with me. I would prefer we talk more privately. Though you do have a choice to walk away, and you will never see me again."

 

John hesitated, taking in the subtle movement the man had used to summon the car. Something was... Off about this. But... His curiosity would not let him back down. He pursed his lips, eyes distrusting, but slowly nodded. "Okay... I'll go with you."

 

Jim opened the door, letting John get in first before getting in as well, and they were off.   
"Let me introduce myself. I am Jim Moriarty. I apologize for being so rude and not having my introductions before. I like my privacy. But, let me get with the point. I have a offer for you. Something I feel you might be heavily interested in." He said, crossing his legs at the knee.

 

John settled himself in on the seat and looked around the back of the car. It was obviously a luxury vehicle. He refocused on Jim and arched a brow, though he offered a little half salute to the other man. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Moriarty. But what is it you want with me?"

 

"I have been keeping a close eye on you since the army discharged you and forced you into taking all these therapy sessions in order to be able to scrape by with your pension they heavily taxed. I know that you got a bullet to your shoulder and now live day to day in your loathing cycle. And, better yet, you have not found your soul mate. That, is exactly what got me interested in you Johnny boy." Jim said with the start of his explanation. He took a pause to let John say anything he wanted to add, yell at him, change his mind, anything. He wanted to know how exactly he would react to his offer before he said it.

 

The blonde bristled a bit at the information, clutching a bit tighter at the handle of his cane. "You've... Been watching me? Why?" He asked, eyes flickering over Jim. "You're obviously not government, but you seem to have an awful lot of interest in me. Do you actually have an interest in my capabilities or are you simply an over forward stalker?"

 

Jim let out a loud laugh and gave a clap. "Oh! A much better reaction than I was expecting. Good job, Johnny boy." He said, settling back again. "Not a stalker, but very interested in you. I had to make sure you were worth my appearance. And here I am!" He said spreading his hands out wide before dropping them back on his lap. "You were one of the best in your platoon. A fine soldier and an even finer surgeon. Pinpoint accuracy with a gun, top physical condition prior to your injury. This, you know of course. But, what you don't know, is who shot you while you were trying to help your fallen comrade. The man who put you where you are now." He said with a smirk on his face and a glint in his eye.

 

The blonde listened intently, still seeming dubious. He glanced away at all the praise for his skill, shuffling a bit in his seat. He was about to blow it off until the brunette mentioned a shooter. "What?" He asked, expression sharpening and voice dangerous. “What do you mean who was responsible? It... I was shot by a terrorist." He'd never questioned that despite the chaos.

 

Jim's smirk grew. "Yes, that is true, but you will me amazed on how sharp a person's memory is on who they have or haven't shot, especially when they themselves aren't on the heavy receiving end." He said as he pretended to pick something out of his nails and flick it off. "So, I tracked him down for you. Thought it would be a perfect way to start to earn your trust and all." He said, remaking eye contact with John. "Would you like to meet him?"

 

John felt a twist in his gut, his jaw clenching tightly. He had a feeling that this meeting would not be pleasant. "What... Do you want me to do?" He asked, brow furrowed.

 

Jim leaned forward, closer to John as the car came rolling to a stop in front of an abandoned building. "Anything you want my new friend." And the door next to them opened.

 

John felt a strange shiver run through him as the man leaned forward into his space. The proximity was close... Intimate almost. He wondered what exactly he was getting himself into, but could not bring himself to leave.

 

He thus obediently got out of the car and looked around for their location.

 

Jim got out behind John and led him into the building without saying another word.   
He led the blonde down some halls and a few minutes later they stood in front of a bolted door with a man standing next to it. Making eye contact with him, the guard quickly unlocked the door, and opened it for the both of them before Jim walked in. 

 

In the middle of the room, chained to a chair was an Afghanistinian man who was unconscious before Jim went up and grabbed the man by the face, jolting him awake. "Time for some fun." He grinned at the man before patting his cheek and stepping away. 

 

"Here he is Johnny boy. This is the man who cut your career much too short and sent you packing. How do you feel being face to face with him?" He said turning and looking John in the eye. “Show me how you feel.”

 

John... wasn't quite sure what happened. He remembered heavy breathing. The sound of fists hitting flesh, his own shouting as he ranted and raved, but not his exact words. When he came back to his senses, the man's face was a bloody mess. He himself was panting heavily, his knuckles split, bloody, and bruised. He focused on the man before him and stopped. "Is... Is he still breathing?" 

 

John’s cane laid abandoned on the floor not too far away. 

 

Jim came out from behind John, arms behind his back and calm. Leaning towards the bound man, he felt the slight breath against his cheek. "He is, but barely. We can fix that though. It's not like we will just let him go again after this. If he dies by our hand or not, he won't leave this place alive." He said and turned back to John. Reaching out, he grabbed the blonde’s hand and placed a gun in it. "The choice is still yours. You can kill this man who has done so much horror in your world, or let him rot." He said patting John’s blood smeared hand and walking back behind him.

 

John stared between the gun and the man in the chair. On the battlefield... It wouldn't be questioned. But here... It would be cold murder of a defenseless person. John swallowed, hatred seeping through him again. This man had done nothing but caused pain to John, John’s men, and even the people of the man's own country. The world would be better off without people like him... People could live their lives in peace without people like him. The blonde lifted up the gun and slipped out the cartridge. Real bullets... Not blanks. No fake out test. He frowned and slid the clip back home, clicked off the safety, and delivered a shot point blank into the man's head.

 

Once the shot was fired, and the man was dead where he sat, head hung back with a hole in it, life stuffed out. Two men came into the room and dragged him out, leaving Jim and John in an empty room with the blood splatters. "You did perfect Johnny Boy." He said putting his hand onto John's shoulder and squeezing. "I think you definitely have what it takes to work for me." He said, taking the gun back and slipping it into his pants. "You would be paid handsomely for simply doing what I say while ridding the world of nasty pests like him. Doesn't that just sound FUN?" He asked, turning John towards him and squeezing both shoulders. "I can let you have a few days to decide, but you would need to do it fast. An offer like this doesn't come twice with me." He said with a playful look in his eye. 

 

John stood still, seeing the men come in and tensing for a fight. But the fight didn't come... They took the body, not him. He refocused on Jim as he took the gun from him. He glanced down at his hands. They were bloody, but they were still. His leg didn't hurt anymore... He looked back up to Jim, his brow furrowed a bit. "When do I start?" He rasped out softly, earning a wide grin from Jim.


	2. The attack dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next part. If anyone wants to Beta this story feel free to ask. With me and my friend being the only one reviewing over it before we post, it's hard to catch anything that doesn't make since or anything like that. But yeah! Comment if you want the next part!

Almost exactly a year passed since John's first kill after being discharged, and it certainly wasn't his last. 

 

Jim and him hopped from city to city, country to country. Always on the move, and always another bullet or interrogation styled beating. 

 

Both of them hadn't much left each other's side in that time and things ran smoothly. 

 

Until one day. Somehow their target got tipped off on their coming and was beyond ready. Gunfire rained around them as Jim and John were pinned down. It wouldn’t last for long, however.

 

Some bastard had gotten lucky and had snagged the side of Jim's neck with a bullet. He was bleeding, but it seemed to thrill him more than anger him. He didn't even bother to put any pressure on it as it bled freely and stained his nice suit. 

Popping up from his hiding spot, he shot a man right between the eyes without hardly looking.  
His other men soon came bursting in and took out the others, leaving their target alive for the duo to deal with. "Go get him, Johnny Boy." He whispered his trademark nickname in John's ear.

 

John's gun rang out with precision, hitting each of his targets with a fearsome accuracy. Despite being an army doctor, he was perfectly well trained for combat. The blood spilling over Jim's collar worried him, but he knew it not to be fatal and kept up his guard. Soon enough the other shooters were dead and Jimmy was letting him off his figurative leash. John shivered at the hot breath against his ear but he obediently moved forward into the hideout, gun on point and at the ready to subdue their target. 

Jim had taken him all around the world attacking people that John generally found despicable. Slave traffickers, drug lords, terrorists... They were actually making a difference, going places where governments couldn't legally send men and tearing apart the wicked. He wasn't at all bothered by killing anymore... He felt righteous. Vindicated.

 

John had soon found the scared and defenseless man. Having used all his bullets in the fight, the target didn't have a chance in hand to hand combat, and so within seconds, he was pinned to the ground, John’s gun on the back of his head. 

Jim walked up leisurely to the men and kneeled down, giving John a nod to bring their captive up. He ran his fingers through the bullet wound on his own neck.

The man was wrenched to his knees, gun still firmly placed on the back of his head. "P-please, don't kill me! I'll tell you whatever you want!!" He yelled in pure terror. 

"Oh oh oh." Jim started with a little sing in his voice. Reaching out, he gripped the man's cheeks with one hand, squeezing them to make his lips pucker out, and smearing his blood over them. "I know you'll tell me. Good to know we don't have to break anyone's legs this time to get it out of you." He said before letting go and giving him two firm pats on the cheek. "Now, what unlucky person tipped you off."

"Mycroft! Mycroft Holmes is his name! He works for the British government! He offered me protection if I helped! I'm sorry, sir! I was frightened!" He man sniveled to Jim. 

"I know of him. Been a thorn in my side since the start... You really should have known better..." He said, standing up, looking John in the eye, and nodding again. "I'll let you go see the men that you sent to their death at least. John, take out the trash."

 

John frowned a bit at the information. They didn't tend to mess with government unless said government was corrupt and even then, very little. It got messy quickly. 

 

He nodded to Jim and dragged the man to his feet, forcing him out to the courtyard where all the bodies were being piled. He kept a firm grip on the man's hair, making him look at the carnage. "They're dead because of you... But... With the twisted stuff you do, I'd have made sure to kill them anyway. You just expedited the process.”

 

These words made something snap in the man. He knew he was dead, so why hold back? Especially since Jim wasn't with him and John. "You really think you're doing good here? You are just getting rid of the people he doesn't see any use of anymore. Eventually, he will tire of you, just like anyone else you put a bullet in." He said and turned to look at John from the corner of his eye. The tears he shed in fear streaked down his face, his body shaking from the fear that coursed his body. "You are so blind. I feel a little sorry for you..."

 

John blinked and looked at the man in confusion, his brows furrowing a bit. However, his cold expression clicked back into place and he roughly pistol whipped the man across the back of his head. "Shut up. I don't need to listen to lying, cowardly scum like you."

 

The man grunted and collapsed to the ground, clenching the back of his head. "If you really believed they were lies,” he managed to hiss out past the pain. “Then you would have just shot me and not kept me alive!" He said turning back to John again, fully facing him but still crouched. "What's stopping you!? I'm a dead man already! I've heard of you! You are his attack dog! His lap bitch! If you believe him so much! Why keep me alive?!"

 

John narrowed his eyes and pointed his gun right between the other man's eyes. "Because... I am his attack dog. He hasn't given me the order to tear your throat out yet." He said simply.

 

He squinted his eyes at John. "So... So pitiful to have lost control of your life so fully..." He said, pushing his forehead against the gun and closing his eyes completely. 

Jim made his appearance then, walking with his hands behind his back. "Now, I think that's long enough." He said placing his hands on John's shoulders and placing his head on top of one of his placed hands. "End him John." He whispered again into John's ear, closer this time.

 

John leaned back into Jim's embrace, staring at the man for a long moment. The man was a thug... Just trying to get into his head. And yet... He looked so defeated. Narrowing his eyes, he pulled the trigger, feeling a twinge in his gut as the man fell backwards, brains and gore spattered behind him. 

 

Rubbing his cheek against John’s he stepped back and personally dragged the body to the pile, placing him on top of the rest. "Light them up boys!" He called, taking steps back and snapping his fingers. Seconds later, the pile was up in flames. "You did perfect, Johnny Boy. I can never get over how beyond my expectations you always go." He said as he watched the bodies burn for a moment before turning to John. He firmly but gently placed his hands over John's cheeks, remnants of his blood still upon them. The bleeding of his neck wound had slowed down, but it still oozed slowly. "Always so good for me."

 

John didn't feel the usual warmth that he did at Jim's praise, but he still leaned into Jim's hands, nuzzling lightly into his boss' palm and hardly caring about the blood against his cheek. "I do my best to make you happy, Jimmy." He murmured, a slight smile crossing his features as he brought his left hand up to gently squeeze the man's forearm. He really was devoted to Jim, a puppy most times that trailed after him until he was asked to go on the hunt. "We should get out of here... I need to stitch you up."

 

"Yes, they will take care of the rest." He said, sliding his hands down to give John’s shoulders a squeeze. "Let's leave this miserable place." He said and walked past John back outside the building to be car that awaited them, ready to take them on their next mission. "It got a bit tight for a moment. I'm lucky to have you alone with me." He said without looking back.

 

John followed along after Jim, trying to ignore the stink of burning hair and flesh. He perked at his companion's words and smiled warmly. "It's my honor to protect you, Jimmy. Gotta keep you going and doing good." He said simply, relaxing a little bit. This was his Jimmy... He'd never grow tired of him or betray him.That thug was full of it… 

 

When they got into the car, Jim reached out and grabbed one of John's hands, placing it on his wound. "Did it scare you to see I was hurt? I believe this is the first time I’ve been injured since we started, if I'm not mistaken. You keep such good watch over me."

 

John looked surprised by Jim forcing him to touch the wound, feeling the blood still oozing lightly from the graze. His brow furrowed and he shifted closer, gently pressing down to stem the flow. "When I first saw the bleeding... I was terrified." He whispered, resting their foreheads together. "I... I don't even want to think about losing you."

 

Jim closed his eyes from the pain, but he didn't mind the feeling. It was healthy for him to bleed once in awhile, it made him feel more alive rather than closer to death. "I won't be going anywhere, John. As you have seen, no one, unless I choose for them to be, can get close to me. So that shows you are simply special, you should know." He said, smirking at the added contact of John's forehead against his. "Besides, I have you. And as long as you are at my side, nothing will kill me. Always ready to pounce at a moment's notice.... I like that a lot about you." He whispered.


	3. A rough time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one, you see exactly how close Jim and John have gotten in this past year.

John snorted softly and leaned in, pressing a warm kiss to the other male's lips. A year ago... He'd have denied being gay. But Jim had shaken that out of him early into their relationship. "Yeah, well, no pouncing until I get you sorted." He murmured softly as he pulled back before flipping up one of the seats in the car and pulling out a medkit.

 

Jim pressed back into the kiss before they separated, letting out a low chuckle. "Usually that's for you. Good to know your skills won't be wasted." He smirked as he leaned forward to give John a better look at the wound. "I know you'll make it look nice and pretty for me."

 

John snorted and smiled, his split lip from the week before still evident. "Sometimes luck doesn't always favor you." He teased, pulling out a needle and thread and cleaning the wound before starting to stitch.

 

"I think you are just my good luck charm." Jim said back, smirk still on his face, not even flinching at the feel of the needle entering and pulling the thread through his flesh. "I might have been killed already if not for you." He laughed.

 

A low huff left the blonde and he shook his head lightly. "Nah, you seem like a cat with a lot of lives, Jimmy." He murmured, smiling just a bit as he worked, eyes focused. He finished rather quickly, applying ointment and a bandage in the end.

 

Jim grabbed John's hand when he was finished and kissed the palm, eyes connecting with his partner’s the whole time. "It's good to be alone again... I always enjoy my time with you. It never feels wasted. Do you feel the same way, Johnny?" He asked and then nipped the palm before sucking over the mark a bit.

 

A soft gasp escaped the blonde at the bite followed by the soothing suckle. His eyes glazed and he watched his lover quietly for a moment, shifting closer to him in the seat. "I... Yeah. God, I love just being close with you... Alone with you." He murmured softly, watching the brunette with hazy eyes.

 

Breaking eye contact, Jim closed his and shifted up the palm to suck in John's ring finger, swirling his tongue around it before moving on to the middle finger.

 

A shuddering gasp escaped the blonde at the touch, color dusting his cheeks as Jim licked over his fingers so lewdly. A low moan left the male and he shifted a bit more in his seat, but he didn't move. Jim called the shots... Told John what he wanted. Things varied as to what they did together from night to night, but one thing stayed true. Jimmy always called the shots.

 

"How about we relieve some tension and you suck me off? I'll take care of you also of course." He smirked when he left the hand moved closer, ghosting his lips over John's lightly.

 

John shivered at the command but pressed more firmly into the barely there kiss. He slid off the seat, dragging bloody hands down the brunette's already ruined shirt as he settled between his legs. He carefully undid Jimmy's pants, so eager to follow orders, to have purpose. He wiped his hand clean first on his lover's trousers before carefully fishing out Jim’s already hard cock. Smiling, he kissed the tip in greeting, followed by a teasing lick.

 

Biting his lip, he placed his hand on the top of John's head, guiding him down. "Good boy. So good, listening to me so well."

 

John simply moaned lowly at the praise, eagerly descending on Jim's cock as he was forced down. In less than a year, he had gotten quite proficient at this, swirling his tongue over the underside teasingly as he descended. He sucked around Jimmy, cheeks hollowing around him.

 

It always hit him just right as he groaned and leaned his head back. "You know exactly how to make me feel so good." He groaned, shifting to make it easier for John to work his magic.

 

John hummed around his lover's cock, bobbing and suckling quickly. As always he was eager to please and had become skilled at taking his lover all the way in. Still sucking, he moved further down until his nose pressed into thick hair at the base of his boss’ cock before he backed off to repeat the motion. 

 

Jim started rolling his hips up into John's warm mouth as he gripped the hair tighter. "Yes, just right. Keep this up, and I'll take extra care of you." He moaned out.

 

John moaned at the promise and kept up his pace, suckling and slurping around his lover's cock hungrily. If anyone had told him a year ago that he would be this eager to suck another man's knob, he'd have knocked their lights out. However, he had no such proclivities now, simply doing his best to please the man pounding down his throat.

 

Within minutes, Jim was cumming down John's throat with a low groan. He leaned back afterwards, hips lazily thrusting into his partner's mouth until he was done. 

"Perfect, as always John." He grinned and patted John on the cheek. "It's been almost a year since you started working for me. I'll have to get you something, won't I?"

 

John swallowed down the mess and licked his lover's cock clean before sitting back on his heels and panting. "Mm.. I love to make you feel good, Jimmy." He stated simply, nuzzling his lover's knee and resting his head there. 

He blushed lightly at the idea of them having an anniversary. "Do you... Do you think we could take a break? Maybe go somewhere? Just you and I?"

 

"We can do that. Some place warm would be good." He mused, running his fingers through John's blonde hair. 

"We will talk about that later though. I think I made a promise." He smirked again and pulled John up into a heated kiss, his knob had gone soft, but was already starting to pulse again. Reaching down, he cupped his hand over John's painfully hard cock and rubbed it firmly through the trousers.

 

John hummed as Jim pulled him up. Despite his slender build, Jim was so strong. It always felt nice to have the other manhandle him just a bit. He kissed back fiercely, burying his fingers in his lover's hair. 

A groan escaped him as he rocked into his lover's hand. "Ooh, bloody hell... Jimmy, please." He hissed, face flushed.

 

Pulling back from the kiss, Jim leaned over and bit John’s ear before running his tongue over it. "You want me to touch you? Suck you off, and fuck you into the seats here right?" He growled into his partner's ear, rubbing his hand firmly and slowly over the heating flesh. His other hand wrapped around the back of John's neck, keeping him where he was.

 

John whined from the words and the stimulation, panting and grinding slowly into his lover's hand. "Nn... Jim... Suck me and spread me open for you... God, I want you inside me." He'd grown to love his lover's forcefulness, his filthy words.

 

With one hand, Jim undid John’s belt, unzipped his zipper, and shoved his hand down into his trousers and past the pants. 

Gripping the hot organ, he squeezed and ran his hand up and down. "How much do you love my hand on your cock? Is there anywhere else you would want to be other than in my grip?" He whispered lowly into John's ear, nipping the skin behind it.

 

John moaned and rocked into his lover's hand, panting as he nuzzled and kissed at Jim's jaw and neck. "N-No. I only want to be here... Your voice in my ear. Your touch on my body." He panted, hands sliding up Jim's chest and tearing open his bloodied shirt. Buttons flew everywhere, but he paid them no mind.

 

Moving his hands around the edge of the pants, he worked them down John's hips until his cock was finally exposed to the cool air of the car and went back to gripping and pumping his hand, running his thumb over the tip to smear the precum over it. 

Letting go of the back of John's neck he smirked as his buttons went flying, and hooked two of his fingers at the top of John's shirt and pushed down, breaking the buttons off the shirt. "I love when you start to let go. Show me more, John."

 

John moaned as his red undergarments and black trousers were forced down. He shivered and panted, bucking into Jim's hand. He quickly shrugged off his jacket and ruined shirt, standing to kick his pants, trousers, shoes and socks away. He then remained there, eyes lustful as he let Jim get a good look at his body. "Mm... How do you want me, Jimmy?"

 

Jim bit his lip as his eyes ran over John’s toned body. He had gotten a few new scars besides the one on his shoulder since they started all this, and he loved it. It was a map on how far John was willing to go for him. 

"I want you on your hands and knees. I'll take care of you there." He said scooting back and starting to rub his renewed hard on.

 

John shivered but nodded and obediently turned to get on his hands and knees. His body did have a few new marks, but such was the life of a soldier. 

He looked over his shoulder at his lover and smiled a bit. "Mm... Thank you, Jimmy."

 

Reaching into the first aid kit, he grabbed the bottle of lube they kept in the car. Always being on the move didn't leave much choice in their developed sex life, so they worked with that they had. 

Spreading some on two of his fingers, he circled them around the ring of muscles of John's arse before pushing them in slowly till he was knuckle deep and started spreading his fingers out, opening John up more before he added more lube.

 

A deep groan escaped the blonde and he panted hotly, pushing back onto those all too familiar fingers. "Oooh, Jimmy..." He always liked being toyed with by his lover, but today he wanted it fast. The bullet wound had scared John and he needed reassurance, distraction.

 

Pushing in another finger, he quickly spread out John's hole before he pulled them out and lubed his cock up. He then got behind his partner, lined himself up, and pushed himself into the hilt. He gripped John's hips tightly, borderline on bruising. The tightness and heat were intoxicating.

 

Keening as he was entered, John dug his fingers into the plush carpet beneath him. He panted and pressed back so that he could feel Jimmy pressed against his backside, reassuring him of his safety and presence.

 

Pulling back, Jim snapped his hips forward and began a punishing pace in and out of his partner's body, knowing John could take it. Placing his hand on the back of John's neck, he forced his face to the ground, giving him a better angle to run the tip of his cock over John's prostate over and over again. "You like when I'm tough with you, don't you John? Tell me how much you love taking my fat cock inside your hole." He groaned out from above his lover.

 

John grunted as he was forced forward, but went down easily, moaning and choking down cries of pleasure as Jim gave it to him so well. He hit his prostate with every thrust, making pleasure sing through him. "G-God, I love how you- How you fuck me, Jimmy!" He panted out, knowing Jim expected a naughty answer. "I love it when you... When you pound me senseless. When you make me feel so full and well ridden."

 

"That's right. You love my cock in you. You love when I fuck you so much that everyone knows you're mine. No one else can have you and no one will." He growled as he kept his hand on the back of John's neck, gripping tighter. "I saw your hesitation today. Did you doubt me Johnny Boy? Did you think of trying to leave me?" He growled and slammed a little harder into John's hole.

 

Something was different.. Jim was getting rougher, more feral than normal. He winced as fingers dug into his neck painfully and Jim's thrusts became almost vicious, some knocking the breath from him. "J-Jimmy! N-No! Ah! I'd never leave you!" He choked out, a tension running down his spine. "I'm yours. All yours."

 

Jim gave a few more hard thrusts before he let back, slowing the pace down and loosening his grip. "I believe you, Johnny Boy. You always have my trust." He said before pulling out, and flipping John to his back before pushing back in, going at least half the speed, but his hips never stopped moving. 

Gripping John's hand, he placed it over his throat, being mindful of the bandage he had. "I put my life in your hands every day. I know you will not betray me." He said tightening his hand, forcing John to choke him a bit. "You know what that means don't you?"

 

John moaned in relief as Jim eased his pace. Soon, however, a cry left him along with his breath as his lover suddenly turned him over and thrust back in. He shivered with his hand on Jimmy's throat, only applying light pressure. "N-No... What's it mean, Jim?" He asked softly keeping his eyes locked on his lover's.

 

"It means..." He said leaning forward, that ending his grip on John's hand. "I trust you to not kill me while my back is turned." He smirked and kissed John firmly as he kept the pace up with his hips. 

Backing off again, he dropped his hand and placed it on John's legs, pushing them up and giving himself a better angle once again. "I'll allow you to come soon. Better get yourself ready."

 

John groaned and bucked up against his lover, moving in time with his thrusts. He moved his free hand to his cock, pumping himself quickly. "I'd never... I'd never try to hurt you, Jimmy..." He murmured sincerely, looking lovingly up at his partner. He was devoted to his lover in so many ways.

 

"Show me your restraint. Tighten your hand, John." He said gripping the legs a little tighter and thrusts his cock faster again, but not as punishing. "I want you to have control of my very breath. I'll allow you that. Show me."

 

John winced and frowned, looking him over worriedly. He swallowed but nodded, squeezing his lover's throat a bit tighter. He panted raggedly, oh so close to his release.

 

Jim snapped his hips forward roughly. "Tighter. Cut off my breathing. Choke me or I won't let you cum." He growled. Testing John. Always testing.

 

John cried out at the rough thrust, hand convulsing tighter. He held it there, trembling as he began to choke his lover. Not a breath could slip through.

 

Jim groaned from his chest as he started thrusting into John's body fast again, his edge so close. His face started turning red from the exertion and the lack of breath until he came deep inside of John's body, seed filling him up. "Cum John. Cum for me." He managed out to his lover.

 

John groaned highly, releasing both his hand and his own seed over his belly. He closed his eyes tightly, head tossed back against the carpet. "A-Aah, Jimmy!"

 

Jim let in a gulp of breath as looked down as John spilled over. 

Smirking, he leaned back down and kissed John slowly and tender. "I hope I took care of you properly."

 

John moaned softly and sunk back against the floor as he gazed up at his lover. "Mm... I loved it, Jim..."

 

Jim chuckled and gave John another peck and then licked the scar over John's eyebrow that he got right before they started their sexual relationship. 

It was another rough job, and the man put up a fight when John went in to take him out. The adrenaline in them both had awoken something inside them and they’d fucked next to their dead target. The rest was history. 

"Let me clean you up a bit." He said pulling out slowly, sliding his body down more and licking up John's cum. "Mmmmm, always tastes so good." He said, licking his lips.

 

John closed his eyes at the lick to his scar, but god did he love it when his lover did that... He hummed and smiled as he opened his eyes to watch Jim move downwards. "Mm... You take such good care of me, Jimmy..." He purred softly.

 

"Only cause it's you, John. Only cause it's you." He said, leaning back and buttoning his pants up again.


	4. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slower chapter this one. It will pick up again in the next. Read and enjoy! Comments are always welcomed!

A couple months later John and Jim pulled up to a private, secluded place in the Florida Keys. 

Jim was showing exhaustion as they arrived from the long flights and car rides. That was a big thing from a man of emotional masks. 

"It's all ours for the week. Not a soul to bother us here. Phones are off, fridges are stocked. We, of course, can go whenever we want to go see the sights and things like that, but this is our home outside." He said as he got out of the car. Their things had already been sent ahead of them, so they luckily didn't need to grab any bags.

John got out of the car, wonder and excitement evident in his expression. He smiled widely and came around the front of the car, grinning as he took it all in and gazed at the beauty of it all. "Ooh, Jimmy... I love it." He murmured, leaning into his partner's side and gazing out over it all. "It's... Absolutely stunning." He murmured, looking to his lover with sappy, puppy dog eyes. 

"Thank you, Jim... For bringing me here."

"Well, it's a special time after all. Needed to do something nice." He said after giving a quick look down at John. "Come, let's have a look around." He said putting his hands in his pockets and heading to the small house. 

It was big enough that the two could be comfortable. Single bedroom, large bathroom with a jacuzzi tub and standing shower. There was also a decently sized kitchen with a mini bar in the corner. 

The living room had a 70" tv and love seats. The back porch had the perfect, unbroken view of the ocean waves with their own expanse of beach off the porch. 

"Everything is already stocked and paid for. I even booked us for a nice dinner at the best restaurant tomorrow night." He said standing on the porch looking ahead at the view.

He had to admit, just the sight of it all touched him a little bit. "We are always in the move so we always eat on the move. The best, of course, but nothing beats taking a break from it all." He said, looking at John. Always a step behind him.

John moved through the house, gently touching a surface here, a piece of furniture there. It was all so serene... So perfect. Part of him felt like he'd died and gone to heaven... Part of him wished that they could stay there forever, blissful and at peace... He knew it couldn't last... But they could at least pretend for a while. 

He padded out onto the beach after kicking off his shoes, savoring the soft heat of the grit sliding between his toes. He looked back to Jim and smiled, reaching out to take his hand and pull him close. "You spoil me, Jimmy... This... This is amazing."

Jim still had his shoes on, but didn't mind the sand as he stepped close. "Only the best for my best." He said kissing the scar on John's eyebrow. "Besides, even you will start to wear down from the non stop danger, my adrenaline junkie." He smirked and patted his partner's cheek. 

"Now, how’s about we change and sit out here for a while and recharge?"

A soft laugh escaped the blonde and he nuzzled his lover affectionately. He just adored the gentleness coming from his lover. "Sounds great. Though I'm thinking I could go for a swim." He murmured softly, kissing Jim softly.

Jim gave him a kiss back before stepping away. "Do what you want. We are in no hurry." He said going back on the patio before kicking his shoes off before heading inside to change. 

Nothing too extravagant. Just a pair of black swim trunks with blue stripes and some black sunglasses.

John chuckled and headed inside to change, soon coming back out in a set of fitted red trunks with white trim. He happily trotted across the beach, pausing to toss his towel on one of the chairs there for them. "Hey, Jimmy? Can you help me with my sunscreen?"

Throwing his towel over his shoulder, he grabbed the lotion and got to work all on John's shoulders and back. "You'll take care of me as well correct?" He smirked as he massaged it into Johns toned body.

John chuckled and leaned back into his lover's touch, eyes fluttering shut. "Mm... You know I always reciprocate, darling." He murmured teasingly, enjoying the touch.

Jim chuckled as he squirted more on his hand and turned John around to get his chest, neck, and face to. 

"I know you will. You always come through for me." He said, cupping John's face and giving him a quick kiss. "Now, get me, and you can head off to the water."

John smiled and kissed Jim playfully on the nose before gently doing as asked and taking his sweet time to work the lotion into every inch of Jim's exposed skin. He move slowly, hands moving over Jim's back, chest, legs, and arms.

Jim let John do his thing. No matter how long it took. "You keep that up, and you might not make it to the ocean. Might not even make it past this patio." He said, smirking down at his partner who was rubbing the lotion into his legs.

John chuckled and pressed a kiss to the side of Jim's knee before standing. "We're just lucky we didn't decide to skinny dip. I'd have to be more thorough."

"Vacations still young. Don't rule it out yet." He smirked before pushing John towards the water. "Now go swim before I really keep you here." He said before taking a seat in one if the beach chairs near them. Throwing his towel over the back.


	5. A shift in things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their vacation, something happens in John and Jiks relationship.

About three months after, their vacation had passed and everything was back to their normal non-stop movement. 

For a while, Jim stayed a tender lover. The time off softened him a bit, giving John tender kisses rather than his normal rough and demanding ones. 

It didn't last for more than a month until he was back to his normal, cold, rough ways. 

They finished eliminating another enemy when he got a phone call. The words were simple and short. "We got him. Sending you transport now sir." Jim smirked as he pocketed his phone. "Oh, Johnny Boy! We finally caught the little weasel." He called from behind John.

 

John's eyes were distant as he gazed out the window, thoughts back on a beautiful Florida beach where his lover had found a balance of hard and sweet. He was back to his old ways, though... And it almost felt like he was getting rougher. John often had bruises these days, especially around his throat. That and... John rose a hand to his neck, scratching under a black leather collar buckled around his throat. 

He looked up quickly when Jim called to him, arching a brow at Jim. "Which weasel, Jimmy?" He asked, offering a tired smile. He'd not been getting a lot of sleep lately, Jimmy pushing him harder lately.

 

Jim walked over to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "The Holmes brother of course. He is waiting for us in Ireland. It's a bit risky having him close to London at all, but what can you do?" He asked, running his thumb over John's cheek. 

"It will give you time to rest up. Need to make sure you are at your best for this. Can't have you passing out now can I?" He said and kissed the bags under John's eyes. "The stress of it all has been getting to us both. Once this is done, it will be easier." He promised, patting his cheek. "The car is waiting. Let's be off." Jim said as he headed out of the building.

 

John nodded and held in a sigh, getting up and padding after his lover. He was... Worried. The elder Holmes brother. He practically represented the whole British government. It was risky and they... They weren't bad people. Not like the ones John normally dealt with. 

"Jimmy... I... Why are we after the Holmes brothers?"

 

"The elder Holmes keeps getting word to the people we deal with. It's making our jobs much harder to do. After all, it's how I got this, if you don't remember." He said touching the scar on his neck. "If we don't deal with this, make them back off, it will make everything harder on us." He said as the car door was opened for him and he climbed in. "We can't do anything about the elder, but we can use his brother to get him to back off."

 

John grimaced and padded over, gently running his fingers over the freshly healed skin. "We're... We're just going to scare them though, right Jimmy? The younger one... He hasn't done anything." He couldn't hurt someone like that. Not kill them at any rate.

 

"Depends. The man used drugs and makes life hell for the Scotland Yard. He's got a good brain in his head, so he's able to get away with it all." He said, reaching over and pulling John’s head down onto his shoulder and ran his fingers through blonde hair. "We will discuss this after you get some rest. You've been cranky and we can't have that."

 

John pouted at being called cranky of all things but leaned into Jimmy, nuzzling against the other man's neck. Just because someone had an addiction and hassled the police didn't make them a bad person... But he kept quiet and sighed, pressing a soft kiss to Jim's throat as he started to doze.

 

Jim let John sleep the whole car ride, getting some more work done on his phone. 

It was uneventful as most times on these long car rides, but they finally arrived in front of their normal rundown looking building. 

"Wakie wakie Johnny Boy." He whispered and kissed the top of John's head. "We're here."

 

John stirred upon being kissed and hummed softly, forgetting for a moment all the stress and hurt from the last few weeks and kissing Moriarty sweetly. "Mm... Must we?" He asked drowsily.

 

"I'm afraid we must. Come, we have work to do. We'll have time after, promise." He said, rubbing John's shoulder as the doors on both sides opened, letting them out. 

Entering the building, it all looked rather similar to the set up on John's first out of army kill. Long hallway, some twists and turns, and then they stood in front of a door. 

Jim nodded at the man at the door and it was unlocked and opened for them. 

Chained in the middle of the room was a tall lanky man with long, dark curly hair. His head was hanging so they couldn't see much more at the moment. "He should be awake here soon. Let's let the little beauty sleep a little longer before the show starts."

 

John's brow furrowed at the sight of the man and he stepped forward, leaning down to inspect him curiously. He could hear his soft breathing, noted the aristocratic lines of his nose and jaw, but his hair hid the rest. He moved around him slowly, noting the long, elegant fingers. Calloused... He worked with them somehow? 

"What do you want me to do, Jimmy?" He asked softly.

 

"You know how much I hate getting my hands dirty. This is a special case for you, Johnny Boy." He said, slowly walking over to John. "You have been at my side for almost a year and a half, and have never disappointed me. So, this job here, is yours. Do what you must to get his elder brother to back. Off." He ground out, his last word having some bite to it.

 

John grimaced and looked up at Jimmy. This wasn't their usual M.O. "I... Yes, Jim." He said softly, looking back to the taller brunette. He hoped he wouldn't have to do much. Maybe just rough him up a bit and send a video of the poor guy crying to his brother...

 

Jim left John alone with the younger Holmes and after a while he started to come to. 

Groaning, he lightly shook his head and looked up slowly, showing his long chiseled features and ice blue eyes. "How annoying..." He said to himself, not realizing John was even in the room. "Probably Mycroft's fault... Wouldn't surprise me." He said bitterly. 

His head was still fuzzy from the sedative, but it was quickly becoming focused.

 

"Apparently so." John commented from where he sat in a chair off to the side. He'd taken out an apple he had in his pocket and was taking his time slowly peeling it with a rather sharp knife.

 

His head snapped over to John, eyes reading, calculating what he looked at. 

The way he held the knife told him of the experience he had wielding. The way he sat told him he was uncomfortable, hairstyle said ex military, and body said past and recent abuse. "What sort of people has my dear brother managed to piss off this time?"

 

John hummed, cutting off a bit of the peel and letting it fall to the ground. "Not really sure what you'd call my boss... I've heard some call him an anarchist. Some call him a devil." He said with a little shrug. "I prefer to think of us as vigilantes. Going after the scum the governments are either getting paid off to leave alone, are too scared to fight, or cannot get past their own stupid bureaucratic red tape to nab." He said simply. 

He turned the apple, inspecting it. "Your brother has started tipping off the people we're going after. Raises a bit of concern in me. I thought your brother was a fairly decent man, but... I suppose even he isn't above corruption."

 

"No one is above corruption. Not, you, not my brother, and especially not me." The strange brunette said, not taking his eyes off of the man in the chair. "So, what will you do with me, solider? Knock me around ‘til he stops? Like some sort of warning? I assure you, he will not budge ‘til you have a gun to my head and are pulling the trigger."

 

John's work on the apple paused a bit at Sherlock's insinuation that he was able to be corrupted. His mind flashed back to the man who'd pitied him. Called him a dog. He took a bite of his apple and got up, padding over to crouch down in front of Sherlock as he chewed. 

"Mm... I doubt that. With all the eyes your brother has on you... I think he cares a little more than you think."

 

Sherlock found it interesting that the blonde didn't catch the soldier bit. Could he have been wrong? It would be one of the few times. "Does it to keep up an image. His sense of duty is rather askew."

 

John had caught the soldier bit, but didn't answer to it. It did intrigue him, but he was the one who was supposed to be picking apart the prisoner, not the other way around. "Keep telling yourself that." He murmured, offering Sherlock a tired smile. "We humans do a lot of strange stuff... Convincing ourselves of things."

 

"Seems you do a lot of that, judging from your bruises and how you haven't even started yet. It could even be you have never done this on your own before, that is more than likely though."

 

John's eyes narrowed and he took another bite of his apple, standing and resting one hand on his hip as he munched. He quite suddenly lashed out and back handed Sherlock hard, catching him on his right temple and snapping his head to the side. He hit hard. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were in a rush."

 

Sherlock winced at the sudden assault on his face, but held in any sounds of pain as he brought his head back forward and looked John in the eye again. "The sooner you finish, the sooner this can be done with, no matter the outcome." He gritted out.

 

John snorted and shook his head. "You're mental..." He muttered, grimacing. But... He had a point. The faster John did this, the faster he could leave. He flexed his hand, hesitating.

 

Sherlock was already starting to form a rather decent sized bruise in his face from the nice hit, and he was rather impressed by it already. "I assume you already know my name, what about yours? Seems we will be here a while, and it would be nice to know the name of the man who will be beating me to oblivion."

 

John frowned and steeled himself. "You don't need to know about me..." He answered simply. To be honest, he didn't know the younger Holmes' name either. He kind of wanted to keep it that way. Nameless, less personal. He let out a deep breath and started, lashing out again. He was pulling his punches now though, placing them carefully. The damage looked worse than it actually was, would hurt less than what he normally inflicted. He finally seemed satisfied and stepped back. "I'll give you a couple hours to bruise up nicely. It'll look better in the picture..." He muttered.

 

By the end of it, Sherlock took in a hissing breath. "Till you come back I suppose." He said to his nameless assailant.

 

John's eyes lingered on Sherlock and he felt a sense of guilt run through him. "Good night, Holmes..." He murmured, grabbing a bottle of chloroform from the table and using it to knock the man out. At least he wouldn't have to feel for a while. Capping it, he walked out of the room and did his best not to run from the door.


	6. Slight punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the others, but the next one will make up for it.

Jim blocked his way when he turned the corner, arms crossed and face disappointed, something he had never shown to John before. "You were easy on him. I give you a job of your own and you were easy on him." He said, making a tsk tsk noise and shaking his head. "Maybe I should take over. It might be too much for you since it's not a simple bullet to between the eyes." He said with a sigh.

John tensed as he came up to Jim, looking at him in surprise. "You told me to make a warning, for Mycroft and I did." John snapped. He stayed where he was, afraid that... Afraid that Jim would actually go back and hurt the man more? "Just.... Please, Jimmy. Let me do this my way. There's no sense in rushing things and breaking him beyond repair too early. Not only could he be useful, but... Jimmy. This isn't the same as what we normally do."

Jim was silent for a good minute, silently shocked that John went against him like he did. "It's exactly what we do. We make sure nothing gets in the way of ridding the world of the bad things." He said as he stepped forward, and quickly grabbed John by the jaw and slammed him against the wall next to them. "If that means making a government official back off, then that's what we have to do." He growled in John's face. 

John had thought he'd gotten through to him but then suddenly he was being slammed into a wall. For the second time, fear began to settle in his stomach along with the doubt. He shuddered but nodded quickly, tears gathering at the corner of his mix colored eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Jimmy. I didn't mean... Please let me make it up to you." He pleaded, going slack and submissive in his lover's hold.

"I will let you keep going, since you do have a point. Picking him apart slowly will be better than ruining it all in one go, but." He said as he leaned in closer to John, their lips almost touching. "You speak to me like that again, and once this job is done, I might have to remind you who calls the shots." He whispered dangerously to John before letting him go and backing up. "I hate treating you so harshly, but you know better pet."

He dropped to his knees when Jim released him, crawling forward and raising his hands to the other man's belt. "Can I? Please?"

"You better. It will help you remember who you belong to." He said reaching down a little and tugging the collar some. "Now show me." He ordered.

John's breath hitched as his collar was tugged. His eyes glazed over slightly and he nodded, carefully undoing his lover's belt and trousers and taking out his cock. Tears stung his eyes, but he eagerly kissed and lapped at his lover's cock, not caring that he was where anyone could come and see them.

Jim leaned back against the wall as he watched John work on his cock. "Who do you answer to? Who do you belong to?" He asked as his cock quickly got hard in John's grasp with his tongue running up and down it.

John flushed at the question, massaging the base with gentle fingers whilst lapping the tip lovingly. "You, Jimmy... I answer to you. I belong to you." He rasped, closing his eyes as he took the tip past his lips and began sucking.

Jim bit his lip as his eyes kept on the sexy display that was in front of him. Moving his hips forward, he shoved some more of his cock into John's mouth.

John whimpered, jaw hurting from how Jim had grabbed him. He opened up wider though and took it, letting Jim do as he pleased. He figured Jim would be rough anyway…

"You have to remember, Johnny Boy... I know what's best for us." He said, pushing more cock into John's mouth. "And that man in there, he's in the way. If we fail, it might be the end of us. We will both end up dead. You don't want that, right?" He asked as he shoved the rest in.

John's eyes stung further and he a soft affirmative noise before choking around his lover's cock as he thrust forward roughly. "Mmph!"

Jim backed his cock out and began lazily thrusting it back and forth, but not far enough to choke his partner this time.

John managed a few breaths through his nose and began to suck his lover's cock. Their relationship was changing. He felt less like a lover and equal and more like a slave. A pet. A dog.

The peaking feeling from thrusting his cock down John's throat, and the fact they hadn't had sex for the past month, with them being too busy and all, he very quickly groaned and spilled over inside of John's mouth.

John swallowed it all down and sat back on the dirty floor. He panted softly, eyes distant and wet.

Jim tucked himself back into his pants as he crouched down, pulling John into a kiss, pushing his tongue in to get a taste before he pulled away. "You know I love you, Johnny Boy, right?" He asked, gently running his hand over John's cheek. "You just need to remember the rules. We can't stay safe and together if they aren't remembered."

John sniffled, but nodded and nuzzled his lover. "I love you too, Jimmy. I... I'm sorry." He rasped, kissing him again softly.

"You haven't eaten today have you? Let's go get something before he wakes up." Jim said standing and bringing John with him. He kept his arm around John's shoulders and led him away.


	7. All comes together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half way everyone!   
> So in this chapter there will be an attempted rape scene. If you don't wish to read that part it will start and end with ***. Other than that, enjoy.

A few weeks had passed. John spent quite a bit of time downstairs with Sherlock, Jim often away. John would rough Sherlock up, take a picture, then gently doctor him back up. He was doing so now, stitching a cut he'd made near Sherlock's hairline. It would hardly hurt, but all facial cuts bled profusely, making the picture more gruesome. 

His hands were meticulous, eyes focused. He was always gentle in these moments despite his violence in other times. He himself had started sporting more bruises as Jim continued taking his frustration out on him.

 

Despite the beatings being light, Sherlock was tired. Never had he been so exhausted before. "He hasn't said anything has he? My brother that is..." He said wincing at how tender he was feeling, only feeling the pinching of the needle going in and out of his skin.

 

"No..." John whispered, brows furrowing a bit sadly. "Or if he has, my boss hasn't said anything. I've kind of been left in the dark too." He murmured softly.

 

Sherlock groaned at his aching body. He looked up at John past his lashes. "You... You have a wrinkle next to your eye that wasn't there before..." He said to the blonde.

 

John's hand went still. He stared at the wound on Sherlock's forehead, but he didn't see it. He hadn't met anyone new in over two months. No one except... His eyes moved quickly down to meet Sherlock's tired, blue ones. The eyes that so often mesmerized him. His breath hitched and he moved away quickly, going to the mirror above the sink in the corner and looking at himself. He... Was getting crows feet at the corners of his eyes. He turned to look back at Sherlock. "No. No, it can't be!" He said, panic clear in his voice as he hurried over, turning the light to inspect Sherlock. 

A whine escaped him. Sherlock had a few greying hairs at his temple. 

"Oh god." He gasped, falling to his knees. This couldn't be. He had met his mate in the worst of situations. And had been abusing him this whole time.

 

"It seems we found each other. How unfortunate..." Sherlock said keeping his eye on John. "May I known your name now?" He asked again after so many weeks.

 

John's shoulders sagged and he looked so defeated. This was a mess. "I... I'm John. John Watson." He murmured, looking at him tiredly, the bruises on his own face standing out.

 

"I'm Sherlock Holmes. Who's been hurting you, John?" He asked.

 

John laughed bitterly. "Does it matter? I deserve it after... After what I've been doing to you. How could you ever possibly trust me now?"

 

"I might not know much about sentiment, but I know Soulmates trust one another, and also no one deserves to be treated roughly like that." Sherlock said to his other half.

 

John looked at Sherlock as though he were mad, but finally shook himself. "I... My... My lover. Jim Moriarty. He is also my boss."

 

"Boss... That makes things messy... You've been in here longer than normal. We can talk later... You need to leave before they notice." Sherlock said to John.

 

John swallowed but nodded and reached up. "Sorry." He plucked the gray hairs. After the first sign, aging progressed normally. He gently trimmed the stitching thread and applied ointment before putting away his supplies. He hesitated but then sighed. "Good night, Holmes." He murmured as usual before leaving the room.

 

When John got back to the room him and Jim were staying in Jim was sitting on the bed, legs crossed, and hands held over one knee. "How did it all go today Johnny Boy."

 

John went to put the med kit away, moving to wash his bloodied hands in the sink. "Fairly well. He's stopped smarting off as much and I got some good pictures of him all bloodied up.” He said, drying his hands and coming back out, climbing onto the bed with Jim and pulling Polaroids out of his back pocket to offer Jim.

 

Jim took the picture and pulled John to his side as he looked at it. "Good job. Better and better each day." He smiled. "It will be sent off soon." He said putting the picture on the night stand next to him. 

He leaned back with John, placing his back against the wall and ran his fingers up and down John's side. "I've been thinking actually. About all of this. Mycroft's been rather stubborn and so, I think we need to kick it up a bit. We might have to get rather deadly in fact." He said with complete nonchalance.

 

John blinked and sat up, looking at Jim with uncertainty. "Jimmy. You said... You said I wouldn't have to. C'mon..."

 

"I never said that. I said depends. And, it seems it might be needed. Set up a cam, video call with our dear politician and show him how serious we are. He doesn't seem to take us seriously, and that's a problem." Jim said looking at John. "Unless, there is a problem with that?"

 

John bit his lower lip, resting his head against Jim's shoulder. "I just... I don't want to kill him if we don't have to. Despite Mycroft being stubborn, the hostage is still valuable. How about we set up Russian roulette with a blank in the chamber? Scare Mycroft good but without risking the hostage."

 

"There is still a chance of him being killed. It doesn't matter to me either way." He said with a shrug. "Think of this as... The last test. You pass and things get better. You’ve been with me at my best and my worst and you haven't faltered. I couldn't have asked for a better partner."

 

John frowned softly, gripping Jim's shirt. "But... Why are you testing me again, love?" He asked, looking up into Jim's eyes. "I've fought for you... Killed for you. Saved your life. Held it in my hands. Let you have me in every way. Why isn't that enough?" He asked, looking up at his master like a kicked puppy.

 

Jim looked down at John, his expression blank and leaned down to whisper into his lovers ear. "Because I know who he is to you now. He's the biggest threat to us staying together." He said leaning back, expression still the same. "If you won't do it, I will, and any hope for you to be happy will be lost forever."

 

John felt his heart freeze, tensing in Jim's arms. "What- What are you talking about?" He asked softly, looking up to Jim, but he knew he was fucked.

 

"I have ears everywhere Johnny. And word spreads fast here. So, you have a choice. I'm giving you one last chance. Either you hold the gun to his head, and we go back to how it was before, or you don't, and you suffer with me forever. I can do it either way as I have shown you." Jim said before he flipped them so John was on his face and Jim pinned him down with his body above him.

 

Jim whimpered and squirmed under his lover. "Is- Is this why you've been beating me?!"

 

"To show you the options. I don't LIKE beating you, but you need to remember what I can do!" He growled, leaning down and biting John's ear on roughly enough to bruise and rubbing his groin against John’s covered arse.

 

John sobbed out as Jim bit him savagely. "Jim! Jimmy, pleeease." He sobbed. "Don't do this!" He begged, struggling beneath him.

 

"I won't let him take you from me! You understand?" He yelled as he reached a hand down and pulled Johns pants down roughly. "You are mine and won't leave me."

 

"No! Jimmy, please! I love you, don't do this!" He cried out. He was close to working his hand free. If he was quick…

 

"If you loved me as much as you say, you wouldn't be trying to protect him." He growled as he shoved his dry finger into John's hole.

 

John screamed and worked his arm free, cracking Jim hard across the face with his elbow. 

 

Jim flew away at the contact, smacking the wall next to them, hard, and fell to the ground, out cold. He hadn't expected the attack, so he had no way to prepare.

 

John sat up, eyes wide with horror. He stared at his lover with wide, tearful eyes and got up quickly, pulling up his pants. He swallowed and went over, checking Jim over. He had taken a bad bang to his head... Blood... But there was still a pulse. Tears ran down John's face but he grabbed the sheets off the bed, tearing them into strips and tying Jim up quickly. He gagged him as well for good measure. He rushed back into the bathroom, grabbing his medkit and stuffed some personal items into the bottom section. Gun, knife, and ammo packed, he left the room and hurried down to where Sherlock was being held. There were few guards in this facility and John knew where they all were.

 

Sherlock was about to pass out when he heard a grunt from outside and a thud before the door was opened and John came in, dragging the guard behind him, pack on his back. "John, what's happened?" He asked noticing his shaken expression.

 

"I... We have to go." John stated, propping the unconscious guard against the wall and tying him up with zipties and stuffing his tie into his mouth. He hurried over to Sherlock and quickly cut his bonds. "Jim... Jim told me either I had to kill you or he would. And then... Then he tried to rape me." He admitted, shoulders shaking. "I knocked him out with a lucky shot. We've got to get out of here and contact your brother." He insisted, helping Sherlock up.

 

Sherlock leaned on John. His arms feeling heavy and stiff from being in the same position for weeks. "How? They took my phone and... And I doubt they let you have one..." He grunted.

 

John wrapped Sherlock's arm around his neck and helped him out of the room, pausing to grab the guard’s key card and phone. He guided his partner to the facility's garage, careful to avoid the other guards. He only had to knock out one more guard at the door to the garage and helped Sherlock out to one of the less conspicuous cars. "Here. You call Mycroft. I'll drive." He murmured, handing Sherlock the phone before quickly going around to get into the car.

 

Leaning back on the plush seat with a deep sigh he lifted the phone up as far as his arms would let him and dialed his brother's number, putting it on speaker phone. In seconds he heard the phone pick up. "Mycroft..." Was all he said. "I'm sending someone now." Was his answer and the phone hung up. 

Sherlock dropped the phone to his lap and leaned heavy on the seat. He couldn't completely relax. Not until his brother picked them up.

 

John got them out of the facility quickly from there, speeding along the highway to get them to a more populated area. He was still trembling, eyes staring dead ahead. He couldn't believe he'd hit Jim. But... Jim would have…

 

"John... I'm sorry all this happened to you..." Sherlock said as he tried to stay awake. Stupid body was demanding he sleep to help the healing...

 

"It's... Well. I should have left a while ago. But... Then I might not have been there to get you out..." John murmured softly.

 

"Maybe... But you would be free at least. And we might have met under different circumstances." Sherlock said, looking over at John. It was going to take time for him to get himself back together, but he figured he could do it. Especially with his mate around.

 

John felt tears burning in his eyes again. "Sherlock... I... I'm sorry. For everything. I didn't... I didn't want to hurt you even in the beginning. I fight bad people... Not civilians."

 

"Bad people... There are hardly any good people in the world... I do not blame you for doing what you did. You held back and bandaged me when it got messy." He said weakly. "I am hardly a good man. But I'm not a monster. Not like what Jim seemed to be doing to you." He said looking at all the bruises on John's face and neck. A text appeared in the phone's screen. "We will be picked up on Main Street in the city..." He read to John.

 

John swallowed and nodded. He hesitated and brought a hand up to his neck. "I can't... Can you get the collar off me?"

 

Sherlock nodded and reached over a little shaky and took the collar off. Rolling the window down he chucked it out to the side of the road. "Gone."

 

John took a deep breath and nodded. "Thank you." He breathed out. "Catch some sleep. We'll be there soon."

 

Sherlock nodded as he leaned back into the seat and within seconds he was out like a light. 

 

***

Mycroft was waiting on the car parked off the side of Main Street. He was on edge, ready to get his brother to safety.

 

John managed to drive them to safety and parked on a side street. He woke Sherlock, gently touching his cheek. "C'mon, Sherlock. We've got to walk a couple blocks."

 

Sherlock groaned as he woken up and forced himself up out of the car. 

He leaned on the car heavily and inched forward. Everything felt heavy and nothing seemed to be able to stay in focus.

 

John helped to prop him up, arm wrapped around him as he ushered him forward. "C'mon, Sherl. Almost there. But we gotta keep going." He whispered to him.

 

The blocks were slow going and a few people looked at them in concern before Sherlock saw the familiar black car. "There." He said with point to the car. 

The door opened when he pointed and Mycroft came out and quickly met met them, helping to bring Sherlock to the car. "Took you long enough to find me." Sherlock jabbed at his only sibling. 

"My apologies, brother. Things were hectic and we had no information to find you with."

 

John swallowed as Mycroft approached them, afraid that Mycroft would know very well who he was and what he might do because of it. He helped Sherlock forward into the car and climbed in after him, looking warily between Mycroft and the woman sitting with her phone, texting as though they didn't exist. 

He gently laid Sherlock down on one of the seats, kneeling on the floor beside him.

 

Sherlock laid down with a groan and quickly went back to sleep, knowing he was safe. 

Mycroft looked at John finally. "And who might you be? The man who helped my brother escape."

 

John gently stroked a hand through Sherlock's hair and sighed in relief before looking up at Mycroft. 

"I am... My name is Dr. John Watson." He murmured softly, watching Mycroft closely for any recognition.

 

"So, I can assume that you kept him relatively healthy in my absence." Mycroft stated as he noted the stitches and bandages on his brother.

 

John frowned and looked away. "I... Well. I kept him alive. More than I can say is usual for my... Former Boss' prisoners."

 

Mycroft kept his eyes on John. "So... You worked for the man that had my dear brother kidnapped?" He said evenly. It wasn’t really a question.

 

John took a deep breath and slowly nodded, clutching at Sherlock's hand as he slept. "I was his... Guard dog. I did everything for him. I thought... I thought I was helping him to fight against the Evils of this world... And then he captured your brother. I, his most devoted, started talking back. I didn't... I didn't want to hurt someone who hadn't done anything wrong. My boss didn't like that..."

 

Mycroft looked at John with an unbroken stare for a few more moments, checking John's reaction before he was satisfied. "So, what made you break him out, besides you and your boss not agreeing on things. I have a feeling it goes deeper."

 

John fidgeted, peeking back up at Mycroft. "I... Started getting wrinkles... And Sherlock's got grey hairs. He's the only new person I've met in months. Jim... My boss... We were lovers... He wanted me to kill Sherlock. To end the threat to our relationship, but... But I could never..." He cut off and looked down again.

 

Mycroft's eyes widened slightly and Anthia stopped texting for a second before they went back to their usual defaults. "It seems the situation is very different than we thought. Do you have a place to stay, John Watson?"

 

John sighed and shook his head. "Moriarty... He has eyes everywhere. I... We are both in danger, Mr. Holmes. Have your people attacked the base where I left him?"

 

Mycroft nodded. "I used the location on the phone Sherlock called me and that is that. You shouldn't have any problems with him anymore. But," he said with a pause. "You did not answer my question Dr. Watson. Do you have a place to stay."

 

John sighed and shook his head. "No... Everything I had was tied to Jim." He murmured softly.

 

"Well, I'm sure some things can be arranged. You two are soul mates, it would only be appropriate for you two to live together. Sherlock already has a place of his own, and I am sure Miss Hudson wouldn't mind the extra tenant." He said and Anthia texted a little faster in her phone for a few seconds before she went back to normal.

 

John blinked and looked up at Mycroft in confusion. "You... You aren't going to arrest me?"

 

"You saved my brothers life. You ended up ridding the world of the people that actually worked under Moriarty, bad people that we needed to be rid of anyway. You even aided in the capture of the boss himself, a man we had been pressing to capture for a long time. You served our country, if I am reading you right, and you haven't put up a fight since the moment we officially met. And... You might actually make my brother happy. Something he hasn't had in many years. I’m sure we can do something about your records, and even get you a job if you wish." He said steadily. "My dear brother thinks otherwise, but I truly care about him and only wish him the best. When he went missing, I was... Well I wasn't myself. We had so little to try and find him with. The pictures were getting worse by the day, but I couldn't risk looking the other way and letting high end criminals work without resistance in the British area. You must understand."

 

John flinched and nodded, looking down at the other male. He wanted to be honest... That it was him who created those horrible images. But... Perhaps that'd be better suited for when Sherlock could back him up. "I'm... I'm sorry that I helped in making you worry over him. But... I will do my best to protect him... To keep him happy from here on."

 

"That I hope, Dr. Watson. That I hope." Mycroft said before he looked out the window. It was going to be a long way back to London.

 

It took two days for Sherlock to wake up after they got to Baker Street. 

Mycroft had given Watson a card to pay for whatever he needed to help get him started, and let him keep for for emergencies.


	8. A fresh start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Sherlock wakes up, him and John have a much needed chat.

When Sherlock came to, he groaned loudly and rolled over, causing him to roll right off the bed with a painful thud.

The blonde sitting in the living room jumped and looked up from his paper. Getting up, he hurried into Sherlock's bedroom before sighing when he saw his mate on the floor. He knelt beside the brunette, chuckling softly. "Good Morning, Sherlock." He murmured, amusement evident in his tone.

Sherlock groaned as he tried pushing off the ground only to fall back. "John... If you would be so kind as to help me up... It's not that comfortable down here..."

John chuckled but nodded and gently gathered the lanky male close, helping him back up into bed. "You've been out for days... I've had you on an IV drip, though thankfully I took that out last night." He murmured, gently tucking Sherlock back in. He was dressed much more simply in a sweater, collared shirt, and slacks. It made him look softer than his usual leather jacket, t shirts, and cargo pants.

"So... It all wasn't a dream... We really did find each other..." He said as he reached up and cupped John's cheek gently. "I had given up ever finding my other half." He said slowly, a bit tired and out of it still.

John stilled at the touch, blushing faintly as those beautiful eyes locked onto him. "Ah... No, it wasn't a dream." He murmured softly, nuzzling lightly into Sherlock's hand. "I'm sorry that... I was a nightmare for you at the start."

Sherlock shook his head as he ran his thumb over one of the bruises on John's cheek. "In my line of work, it was bound to happen. I'm just happy that it was at the hands of someone who seemed to care even before we knew the truth about each other." Sherlock murmured soothingly, only to have his stomach growl angrily. Moment broken.

John closed his eyes at the gentle touch to his healing face, looking Sherlock over with wonder. He hardly felt like he deserved this man. "I'll... I'll get you something to eat and then we can talk more." He murmured, bustling out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. 

Soon enough he returned with a tall glass of orange juice and a steaming bowl of soup balanced on a tray. He settled the tray on the bedside table and sat beside his companion, helping to prop him up on the pillows.

Sherlock stayed still until John came back. He was surprisingly content while being with the blonde. His mind seemed to slow down a bit while with the man, and that was a blessing in itself. <

He made a face at the soup, hating that his body needed the nutrition in order to heal properly.

John snorted at the face and picked up the bowl, stirring its contents. "I know you don't like eating, but you need it, Sherlock." He murmured, holding the spoon out towards his lips.

"How do you know? It was Mycroft wasn't it?" He said as he begrudgingly ate some of the soup that was at his lips. His belly was happy from the little bit, but that didn't mean he was happy.

"You were fussy when I fed you at the keep too. Dunno why. Food's marvelous and this is much better than the stuff I had to feed you there." He murmured, continuing to feed his mate.

Sherlock ate what was fed to him with minimal grumbling. "Food makes my mind turn to mush and I don't enjoy that. You will learn though." He said looking at John. He noticed a new wrinkle at the corner of his mouth. "It's fascinating how the body starts to catch up." He said, not looking away from John's face.

John flushed a little and touched his face self consciously. "I... It's supposed to slow down after the first few signs. I hope I won't look too old for you…

"No. You look just right." He said bringing his hand up and running his finger over the new wrinkle. "I bet I'm looking a bit rough though." He chuckled.

John smiled softly at the gentle touch and reached to gently brush a finger between Sherlock's eyes. "You have a wrinkle between your brows and silver hair at your temples. You look very intellectual." He teased.

"Well, at least my outside matches my insides." He said as he leaned back in the pillows. "Though, I suppose this is the time we talk about us isn't it?"

John fidgeted with the hem of his sleeve before nodding. "Probably a good idea…”

"How about we start with this... I will never hurt you like he did. You have a say in what you do or don't do. In fact, I want you to argue when you don't agree. Makes life more fun. Eat when you want. Go out when it suits you and be your own person. Not some... Plaything..." He said, listing off things he assumed Moriarty didn't let John do. The way he looked and acted was a first class case of abuse and he wanted to bite it in the bum right off the bat.

John looked up in surprise at the instructions and finally blushed, gently taking Sherlock's hands in his. "It... Took me quite a while before I realized he was syphoning away my freedom. We were always on the move... I was always so tired or so wrapped up in him that I never questioned not being able to go out, or picking my own food, or only spending time with him. And then... It was only him. His word was law... I didn't want to anger him or disappoint him..."

"And that..." Sherlock said lowly, "Is something I will help you unlearn if you are willing." He said as he used the little strength he had to pull John forward with his one hand and resting his forehead on top of John's head. 

John gave a soft noise of surprise at being tugged forward but relaxed against Sherlock's chest, nuzzling him gently. "I... I would like that." He murmured softly, feeling safe for the first time in quite a long while.

Sherlock scooted over and let John slip in beside him. "I know it's all going to be tough, but I can tell you are strong. We will make it all work." He said as he rubbed his hand up and down John's back.

John snuggled close to Sherlock, curling up with him beneath the covers. "How... How can you be so gentle and... Tender towards me? I beat you... Cut you... Bled you..."

"Did you WANT to do any of those things to me? Were you afraid of what would happen if you didn't?" He asked, looking down at the top of John's head.

John swallowed and shook his head. "No... Moriarty made me do it... And he got upset when I pulled my punches... That I wouldn't maim or cripple you. I... I tried to make the pictures look bad while causing the least amount of damage."

"Then I don't see a problem. Don't fuss now. I'm tired." He grumbled as he snuggled closer to John, rubbing his nose into John's clean hair, enjoying the closeness of his other half. "I never thought I would enjoy physical contact like this... You're amazing..." He mumbled sleepily.

John slowly relaxed and sighed, smiling as he nuzzled against the smooth, porcelain skin of Sherlock's chest. He rested his head there, listening to his heartbeat. "You're the amazing one..."

"Please..." He said with a yawn. "You don't know anything I can do yet." He said as he slipped off again.


	9. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Watson work past some of John's old habits when it comes to relationship issues. 
> 
> They soon after go on an official date, and their relationship grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add two of the chapters together cause this one was going to be very short, so this one is a longer one again, but enjoy anyway.

Time passed. Sherlock healed. The couple began a life together.

One day, John hummed softly as he bustled about the apartment, tidying up. He had bought some organization containers and carefully sorted out the things in the living room so it was less cluttered, but everything was still available for Sherlock. 

The kitchen was... Tricky. It was hard for John to figure out what was an experiment and what wasn't. He shifted most of the experimental things to the top shelf of the fridge and the food to the door, drawers, and lowest shelf. 

Feeling proud of himself, he cleaned the rest of the kitchen, tossing out debris and the weird moldy cup that had been left in the microwave before scrubbing the small appliance out as well.

Sherlock came walking through the door soon after. He had met with Lestrade at the precinct to discuss an old case. Easy stuff, hardly worth his time. 

Hanging his coat in the rack, he found John cleaning up the kitchen area and a small smile appeared on his lips. 

Something clicked in his head at seeing him clean the microwave. "John... Where is the cup that was in there?"

John blinked and looked over at the other man, pausing where he was preparing lunch. "The cup?” He asked before following Sherlock’s gaze to the microwave. “I... I tossed its contents out while cleaning." He stated. He'd already taken out the rubbish and the truck had been by for the day as well. "The cup is in the dishwasher.

Sherlock rolled his tongue around his mouth and jutted his jaw forward. "That was an important experiment for a case. Now I have to start all over again." He huffed as he walked to the couch and flopped down on his back. "But it's fine, it will only take me another month to redo it all..." He huffed again aggravated.

John's hands stilled on his work and he watched Sherlock. Panic began clawing its way through him. The utensils clattered to the counter and John was over in front of Sherlock in an instant. Eyes glazed over in his panic, he was panting as he tried to undo Sherlock's slacks. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Let me fix it!" He begged.

Sherlock quickly sat up, eyes wide, and quickly grabbed John's hands, holding them away from his body. "Woah, woah! John! My being upset doesn't mean you do that." He said before pulling John to him in a firm hug and starting to stroke his hair. "It's just an experiment. A controlled one. It can be made again. You didn't know. It's okay. It's okay." He soothed, repeating reassuring words into John's ear. 

Sherlock started mentally kicking himself for how he’d reacted. He should have known better that to treat John like he that so soon after he got away from such poor treatment.

John kept shaking but eventually refocused. Realizing what he'd just tried to do out of habit, a sob tore from his throat and he slumped against Sherlock as he cried. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... God, you must think I'm so..." He couldn't get the words out

Sherlock shook his head as he kept running his fingers in John's hair. "How I think of you hasn't changed. I shouldn't have gotten so upset. I forget at times you have gone thru some of the roughest times anyone should never have to deal with. You have been so strong and brave it slipped my mind." He whispered into John's hair. "I hope you can forgive me John. I am sorry."

John sniffled and shook his head. "It... It's normal to get cross... You weren't being fussy. You wouldn't have hit me or punished me like he did."

"Yes, but it wasn't something to get that upset over. We will work it out John. You aren't property to me, you know that right?" He asked, keeping up his soothing low voice.

"I know... I know..." John whispered, gently twisting his fingers in Sherlock's dark curls to calm himself. He shifted to rest their foreheads together and let out a shaky sigh. "I know you'd never hurt me. That we're equals."

"The world will have to fight me to get to you." He said, pressing his forehead firmly against John’s. "Now... How about we finish up what you were doing, and get some take away? We can watch crap telly and I'll keep my snarks down to a minimum." Sherlock offered.

John laughed a little and nodded. "Sounds perfect..." He murmured, nuzzling his partner affectionately.

A week passed since the incident with the fungus and things quickly went back to normal. Sherlock was letting John take control of the relationship, letting him choose the pace of it all. 

John had appreciated the patience and concern Sherlock had for him the whole time. Things had been progressing well with gentle touches, lots of cuddles, and a few chaste kisses not on the lips.

But tonight, Sherlock wanted to do something special for his other half. Arriving at the flat after another disappointingly short case he saw John sitting in his chair with his favorite cup of tea. "John... How about we go on a real date tonight?"  
John looked up at the other man from his place curled up on the sofa. He smiled up at the other male and perked up. "Ooh, that sounds wonderful, darling. Sure!"

"I know a nice place. The owner will make sure everything is set up nice for us. We will leave in an hour." Sherlock said as he went and took a seat on his chair by the fireplace.

"I'd like that." John murmured, blushing lightly as he smiled and got up to go get ready. He went over, gently cupping the other male's face and kissing him tenderly on the forehead. They had yet to kiss on the lips, but... Perhaps tonight. "I'll get ready." He murmured softly, heading into their bedroom.

The small restaurant of Angelo’s was something most people might just pass by, but regulars kept it busy and open. 

They were greeted by the large Italian man at the door, who gave Sherlock his regular table before handing their menus out. "I'll be back to get your drinks in a moment." He said before running off to help other people. 

"Order whatever you want." Sherlock said as he nudged the menu over to John.

John smiled and settled down at the table, admiring the warm decor of the place. He reached over and gently took Sherlock's hand. "It's beautiful, Sherlock." He hummed, scanning the menu. "It all sounds lovely. I think I'll have the chicken alfredo."

Sherlock ran his thumb over John’s hand. "I've come here for years and people watched. You would be amazed with what you can learn from just a glance." He said as he glanced down at the menu, his brain having long since memorized it. "But, that's not what I'm here for today. And I think I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs." He said before pushing the menus towards the edge of the table. "The pasta is made fresh here daily. An art that is under appreciated if you ask me."

John hummed in appreciation and smiled softly. "You did that to me, didn't you? Analyzed me at a glance. I didn't respond, but you called me Soldier."

Sherlock gave a small embarrassed cough before he nodded. "I forget I do it sometimes. I had actually thought I was wrong when I said it as you didn't respond like others have when I do it."

John chuckled softly and shrugged. "I was trying to pokerface."

"You did well until you rescued me. You screamed soldier then." He chuckled then Angelo came back, bright smile as always. "Ah, we will have the Chicken Alfredo, spaghetti and meatballs, an an order of breadsticks, and hot teas to drink." He told the man. He gave a nod and placed a small candle between the two of them before he dashed off once more.

John chuckled softly and gently rubbed his thumb over the back of Sherlock's fingers, smiling in amusement at the candle between them. "You haven't even seen me shoot... I'm actually a hell of a marksman."

"We will need to borrow the police shooting range sometime. I would love to see." Sherlock said with a smile. "This will do for now though." He said giving John's hand a squeeze. 

“That would be nice… Though I don’t know if the police will want me around…” He murmured, scrubbing lightly at his face with his free hand. “I… Think of the two of us you’re the more helpful to them despite my insight of the crime world’s underbelly.”

"Many will disagree, but I think you offer quite a lot. Though I feel that you matter in this world more than I in general. You've helped more people that I can count possibly. Being a doctor and all."

John sighed and looked down. "I haven't exactly been helpful in the last year..." He murmured, brows furrowing slightly.

"Hey." Sherlock chastised gently, leaning forward a bit. "You were tricked. Abused in more than one way. You couldn't have possibly known. Don't beat yourself up about it. Make up for it by doing what you always did before and help in anyway you can. But remember to take care of yourself." He said looking John in the eye.

John's expression softened and he offered Sherlock a soft smile before nodding. He'd begun working as a doctor again and it really helped make him feel better most days. "I'll do my best."

"That's all the world can ask of you." Sherlock said right when their food and drink showed up. "Now, let's not dwell and enjoy our meal." He said giving the hand one more squeeze before pulling away to start in his food.

Dinner passed comfortably and with plenty of laughter and getting to know each other better. John told Sherlock about Harriet. Sherlock grumped about Mycroft. 

Soon enough, the pair left, walking hand and hand down the street to head home. "I just find what you do absolutely fascinating. I wish I could solve mysteries the way you do."

"Well, maybe you can join me next time. I might work faster with you around." Sherlock offered as he pulled his keys out to unlock the door for them.

John smiled and bit his lip, holding Sherlock still for a moment before they went in. "Hey... Thank you. For taking me out tonight."

Sherlock looked down at John and smiled softly. "Anytime John."

John smiled and gently caressed Sherlock's cheek with his free hand, searching his eyes for a moment. He then leaned up, pressing a tender kiss to the other man's lips.

Sherlock’s hand let go of the keys and wrapped around John's waist. Pressing his lips back, he closed his eyes after he got over the surprise.

John sighed contentedly into the kiss, his hand moving back to curl fingers in Sherlock's hair. He pulled back after a bit, eyes still closed as he held his partner there. "Sorry, I just... I've been wanting to do that for some time..."

"No need to be sorry, John. I was waiting for the same thing." He whispered back. "I will always wait for you to be ready." He added.

John smiled and nodded happily. "You are too good to me..." He purred, nuzzling his love.

Sherlock ran his hand up and down John's back. "You deserve it John."


	10. The first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Watson take a large step in their relationship.

Time passed rather eventfully for the pair. John started going on cases with Sherlock and the detective quickly learned that John was an adrenaline junkie. They had the time of their lives running around together, solving mysteries. It was after returning home from Baskerville that John chuckled happily after depositing his suitcases near the bed and tugged Sherlock close. "You, my dear, owe me big time after scaring me in that bloody lab." He teased. "I'm thinking dish duty for a week."

"I don't think it was bad enough for a weeeeek." Sherlock actually bloody whined as he flopped on the couch, tired from the ride back. "Maybe three days." He snickered.

"A week." John said firmly, moving over to Sherlock and climbing over him to straddle his waist and sit on him.

Sherlock rested his hands on John's legs and rubbed them gently. "Fine fine. I'll be using the disposable plates." He smirked.

John snorted and slid his hands slowly up Sherlock's chest, not stopping Sherlock's hands on his thighs. "Mm... I'll make sure to use as many dishes as possible." He murmured, smiling and leaning down to kiss him slow and lingering. "But... Welcome home, Mr. Holmes."

Sherlock returned the kiss softly with a small groan at the end. "Welcome home, Dr. Watson." He murmured against John’s lips, enjoying the feeling of John's hands on his chest.

John hummed softly at hearing his mate moan. He shivered and nuzzled Sherlock fondly. "Nn... Sherlock..." He breathed out against his neck. It'd been so long... "I... I want to try..."

Sherlock leaned back as he he could look at John. "You are sure? If you aren't comfortable, we don't have to." He said to make sure.

John flushed but nodded, kissing him again softly. "I want you, Sherlock... Been thinking about it for weeks now...."

Sherlock nodded as he reached up and cupped John's face softly. "If you ever want to stop, you tell me and we won't go further. I'm also a little rusty with all this, so you will need to forgive me if I fumble."

John nodded and smiled. "I'll let you know if I'm uncomfortable. Promise." He murmured, stealing a kiss softly. He got up carefully and held out a hand for his mate. "C'mon."

Grabbing the offered hand, Sherlock pulled himself up and dragged him in for another kiss before leading them both to their bedroom. 

John hummed happily into the kiss and carded his fingers through his lover's hair before chuckling and hurrying after his lover. 

Sitting John on the bed first, he leaned down and kissed him again, settling down on his knees in front of his mate.

Looking up at Sherlock as he was sat down, he smiled as he was kissed again. "Mm... Sherlock..." He murmured, watching his lover curiously as he knelt before him.

Kissing behind John's ear he began moving down, he pulled John's jumper off and started working at the buttons, kissing each bit of newly exposed skin offered to him.

John shivered and sat back, blushing lightly as Sherlock began unwrapping him like a gift.

Going to one nipple, Sherlock flicked it with his tongue before going to other and giving it a suck.

John gasped at the little flick of his lover’s tongue arched up into his lover's mouth briefly, cupping the back of his head and burying fingers in dark curls

When Sherlock undid the last button of John’s shirt he pushed it off his partner's shoulder before he started working on the pants, undoing the buckle and the button. 

Leaning down he laved over the newly exposed flesh below John’s belly button before giving it a small nip.

John whined softly and bit his lower lip as Sherlock moved further down, face slightly flushed. He continued to pet his lover's hair, eyes warm with lust. "You sure you're rusty?" He moaned softly as he was lapped at.

Sherlock chuckled as he kissed the spot again before looking up. "Yes, but remember, I know how to read people." He smirked before slowly trailing his fingers down the front of John’s brief’s, rubbing the hardening member through the fabrics.

John's eyes widened and he moaned again, bucking slightly up into his lover's fingers. "A-Ah... Sherlock... Are... Are you analyzing me even now?"

"I'm always analyzing, John. And you have a special corner in my mind." He said, pulling both articles of clothing down John’s toned legs. The blonde’s cock sprung out and he licked the leaking tip slowly.

John moaned and clutched tightly at his lover's hair, panting softly. "T-Tell me some of your... Observations." He pleaded, loving to hear Sherlock talk through what he perceived.

"You love this being licked." He said as he ran his tongue over the underside near the top. "And you like it soft, but firm to start." He told his partner.

John gasped hotly as Sherlock demonstrated with surprising accuracy. "How can you possibly- Nn! Oooh, Sherlock." He panted.

"Your pulse, my dear Watson." He groaned out. "You seem more sensitive here than other spots." He said lowly, sucking the underside again before running his tongue over it.

John panted and bucked forward just slightly. "A-Aah... Sherlock! Please..." He keened desperately.

Smirking again, Sherlock rolled his tongue over the tip before he swallowed half John’s cock in one go and started sucking.

John gasped hotly and let his head fall back, tugging his lover's hair harder. He whined and tried not to squirm or thrust. "H-Haaah..."

Gripping John's hips firmly, he bobbed his head up and down, sucking and laving his tongue over the underside as he went. 

Pulling back for a moment, he looked up. "If you need to cum, don't hold back John" He murmured in his deepest, most sinful voice before plunging back down.

It didn't take more than a couple more sucks before John came with a cry, arching his back. The fact that Sherlock knew exactly where to touch him and his lack of any sexual contact recently had him finishing quickly and shooting quite a large load.

Waiting for John to finish, Sherlock swallowed all of it before he released and pumped him lazily. "That good right?"

John whined as he was touched further, panting and squirming from his mate's touch. "A-ahhh.... God, Sherlock, you're... Bloody perfect." It was damn near overwhelming.

Chuckling, Sherlock leaned back and licked his lips. "Seems I was constantly right, as usual."

John flushed and lightly tapped Sherlock between the eyes, lying back and smiling down at him. "Yes, yes. You're perfect. Now come here and kiss me."

Grinning, Sherlock climbed back up his partner's body and planted his lips over the other man’s.

John hummed in pleasure and returned the kiss tenderly, carding his fingers through his lover's hair. "Mm..." He carefully started undressing the other male. "Mmm... look at you... All dressed. I think you need to join me."

Sherlock chuckled as he started working at the buttons of his purple button shirt after he’d tossed his coat to the side.

John grinned and worked on undoing Sherlock's belt. "I feel a bit like one of those Greeks who was seduced by some seemingly perfect god." He teased. "Bared and debauched and enraptured."

"Does that mean you’re a Greek warrior?" Sherlock asked as he worked on the final buttons. "Does the stamina match?"

John laughed softly and let his eyes flicker up Sherlock's body. "I'll be the Hyacinth to your Apollo any day..." He whispered, pushing his lover's trousers and underwear down meticulously slow. He shivered at the sight of Sherlock's long pale cock and nuzzled against it in greeting before lapping it from base to tip. "But let's write an epic, not a tragedy."

"We will have plenty of material for it all." Sherlock shivered at having his cock licked. It'd been longer than he would like to think. 

Sherlock placed his hand gently on top of John’s head and just kept it there.

John moaned at the gentle touch, lapping slowly up and down the other male's cock. He was practically worshipping the detective's cock, his adoration evident in his features. Finally he began taking him past his lips, suckling around him and bobbing his head. He tasted perfect…

Biting his lip, the brunette watched the display that was before him. Gripping blonde hair lightly, he enjoyed the feeling of the soft texture under his fingers. 

He also kept his hips from moving forward, wanting John to go at his own pace. He only worried about making his partner comfortable.

John hummed around Sherlock, appreciating his restraint and patience. Moaning softly, he slurped around him softly and looked up at his lover as he moved. He bobbed his head, meeting his eyes as he worked Sherlock over.

Sherlocks hips twitched forward once in a while when John got a particularly sensitive part of his cock. "You keep that up, and the night will end here." He joked.

John smirked and took note of the spots that made Sherlock twitch before backing up and smiling up at him playfully. "Glad to know even you can get flustered fast." He teased before moving back onto the bed. He bit his lip and rolled over, pulling open the bedside table and pulling out a bottle of lube. "I may have planned ahead..."

Sherlock smiled as he pulled his pants completely off and tossed them to the side. "That's good. Would hate to use anything else." He said before taking the bottle and popping it open. 

Lubing up his fingers, he stood between John’s legs and circled the tip of his finger around John's hole before slowly pushing it in past the ring.

The blonde laid back, spreading his legs for Sherlock and looking the picture of wanton beauty. A moan left him as he was worked open, brow furrowed and eyes closing. "Oooh, Sherlock..."

"That's right, John. Just relax. I won't hurt you." He said and he found himself knuckle deep in his lover. Moving his finger around a bit he then pulled out enough to add another lubed one and scissored his fingers a bit.

John whined softly and squirmed as his lover took his time prepping him. "Mmm... Feels so good..." He panted, licking his lips.

"You’re doing so good, John. You're almost ready." He said before he pushed in another finger and then rubbed them against his partner's prostate.

A keen escaped John and he arched beneath his lover, tugging at the sheets beneath him. "Sh-Sherlock! Please..." He panted softly.

Sherlock smirked before he slowly removed his fingers. Leaning back he slicked up his cock before he positioned himself and looked down at John. "You ready?"

John swallowed but nodded, reaching down to cup his lover's cheeks as he guided him down for a warm kiss. "Yes... Make love to me, Sherlock." He pleaded softly.

Nodding, he started slowly pushing inside of John, making sure he kept well adjusted as he did. He kept his eyes on John to make sure he was okay the entire time.

Soft gasps left John as he was slowly filled, unused to the gentleness Sherlock was giving him. Moaning softly he tugged his lover down for a tender kiss. "God, Sherlock..."

Kissing him back, he was soon fully inside of John. "I'm going to start moving." He warned as he pulled back and rolled his hips forward again, angling his hips so his tip rubbed against Johns prostate again.

John gasped out hotly and squirmed. Sherlock was so gentle and yet he knew exactly how to manipulate his body. He moaned and clung to his mate, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. It felt so good... Even without pain.

Looking down, he saw John was erect again and reached between them to start pumping in time with his shallow thrusts. Looking up he saw the tears in his lovers eyes and immediately got concerned as he stopped. "Are you alright? Do we need to stop?"

John shook his head and panted, wrapping his arms around Sherlock's neck. "No! No... Please don't stop. I'm sorry, I'm just... I'm just really happy." He admitted, face red.

Sherlock sighed in relief as he started moving his hips again and started pumping his hand in time. 

Leaning forward some more, he kissed John. He slowly moved his lips over the other man’s before he ran his tongue over John’s lips, asking for permission to enter.

John returned the kiss lovingly, parting his lips in invitation and meeting Sherlock's tongue gently with his own. It warmed him to know that the brunette was so insistent on asking permission.

Sherlock started thrusting firmer every few thrusts to add an extra spike to their pleasure while he rubbed Johns cock. He rolled his thumb over the head, and ran his thumb over the slit a few times.

John panted and moaned, bucking his hips in time with his lover's thrusts to send him in deeper. After a short while, John was already sweating and growing close."A-Ah! Sherlock! Almost!"

Sherlock was growing closer with each thrust, along with watching John coming undone beneath him. "Oooh, John, you are amazing!" He moaned out as his thrusts started to become erratic and his hand was out of time with his hips.

A sharp cry escaped the blonde and he was cumming hard across his belly. He clenched tightly around Sherlock, digging his nails into his mate's back.

Groaning deep into John’s chest, the sudden extra tightness on him dragged his climax out of him as he spilled himself into John with a full body shiver while he kissed his partner firmly, heightening the last bit of pleasure.

John moaned lowly and carded his fingers through his lover's hair. He returned his kiss sweetly, a tired smile on his face. "Mm... I love you, Sherlock..."

Pulling back, he watched John quietly before he answered. "I love you too John. I never thought we would find each other." He said, laying down and wrapping his arms around his lover, not even caring about the mess between them, but making sure not to crush the other.

John smiled and snuggled close, nuzzling under his mate's jaw. "Nor did I... And when I did find you... God, I was terrified."

"To be honest, I was as well. But not of you... Just the situation altogether. I felt too helpless to do anything..." Sherlock said as he slightly tightened his hug on John. "But, it's all behind us... We will never have to look back at that again."

John sighed and nuzzled his lover's shoulder. He still worried... Worried that Jim would get out. That he'd come for him. Or that he'd just send someone for him. "You're right."

"Come," Sherlock started as he slowly got up, pulling his softening member out of John. "Let us go wash up. We both could use it." He said, offering John a hand.

John groaned as his lover pulled out of him, looking up at his partner through his lashes. He gently took his hand and got up, leaning up to kiss his lover tenderly. "Mm... Sounds good." He purred, tugging him off to the bathroom.


	11. The nightmare returns

Nearly six months have passed since John and Sherlock completely solidified their relationship with each other. Many cases have been solved, and life couldn't seem to get better. 

Sherlock was currently plucking away at his violin absently while he looked out the window. It was a boring day and normally that would drive him mad, but it seemed like a nice break from all the running. 

John was to be home soon and they would probably get some take away and enjoy a nice evening in. 

His phone went off and he gave it a glance before he rolled his eyes and answered. "Yes brother. What do you wish to bor-" he was cut off. 

"He's escaped Sherlock. You best keep a good eye out until we can track him." And with that he hung up and Sherlock was quickly calling John.

John meanwhile was on his way home, a couple grocery bags in hand. He hummed contentedly, a peaceful smile on his face. Hearing his phone going off, he paused by an alleyway, trying to shift his bags around to answer it.

Two sets of hands reached out and snatched him before he could get at it, pinning him to the wall in the darkness, hands over his mouth, and arms at his side. 

John grunted as he was suddenly hauled off into the dark alley, struggling until his head cracked against the brick wall. 

"Well, it wasn't hard to find you, Johnny Boy." A frighteningly familiar voice said in the darkness in front of him. "Hope you didn't miss me too much."

Cold fear froze him at the familiar voice and he went very still, eyes wide. No. No, this couldn't be happening.

"You have any clue how much of a PAIN it is to break out of the awful place you had me sent to?" Jim asked as he stepped forward, a little bit of the light catching his eyes. "Luckily, I made some friends." He said as he reached next to John, and gripped firmly onto the man's jaw. "Meet my good friend Sebastian. He is as loyal as they come. If I ask him to take out a yard full of children, he does it and sleeps like a baby." He said and punched John in the mouth, snapping his head to the side. "Not like some of my older favorite pets." He said, getting right into John's face, nose to nose. "We can still fix that of course." He whispered deeply.

The new blonde smirked and winked at John. "Hello, Johnny. Nice to meet you. Though, unfortunately I think you're in for it." He chuckled. 

A grunt of pain escaped as Jim punched him, making him see stars. The taste of blood filled his mouth and he could feel it dribbling down his chin. "J-Jimmy! Please, don't-"

"Now now, Johnny Boy, I just want want to give you a choice." He said, backing away. "You see, Johnny boy, Sebby here, he's one of the best snipers you can find anywhere and one of his favorite pastimes is putting his pretty little bullets into pretty little heads. Especially ones with dark curly hair, if you are catching on." He said in a dark tone.

John's breath hitched at the clear threat and he looked at Jim with teary eyes. "Jimmy... Jimmy, please don't hurt him. I'll... I'll do anything."

"Anything you say? You hear that, boys?" He said looking at the two thugs holding John at which he got a wide smirk from Sebastian. "So, since that is the case..." He said, stepping back forward. "You will leave him, never to see him again, and come back to me." He growled.

John… Felt his heart breaking. A single tear fell, but then he clenched his eyes tightly shut. For Sherlock... Anything. He simply nodded before hanging his head in defeat. "Yes, Jimmy..."

Jim cackled gleefully as he clapped his hands. "Perfect! But first..." He said making a gesture with his hands and the two men who held John snagged the bags from his arm and Sebastian pulled John's phone from his pocket, tossing it to Jim. "I don't think you'll be needing this anymore." He said as it started ringing again, showing Sherlock's name before he slammed it on the ground and stomped on it. 

John felt his heart sink as poor Sherlock tried to call him again, only for his phone to be destroyed. 

The two others threw the bags into the rubbish as a black limo pulled up. "After you, Jonny." Jim said with a gesture. John shook and swallowed, but obediently climbed into the back of the car.

Jim couldn't remove the smirk off his face currently, even if he wanted to, as his two other boys climbed into the car after him and the car drove off. "Things will change, Johnny Boy. You have a new play partner."

Sebastian slid up next to John and wrapped his arm around the smaller blonde's shoulders. "We are going to have lots of fun."

John trembled at the touch and closed his eyes tightly, not responding to their baiting. He had to hope that Sherlock would have a plan of some sort. He knew that if anyone could find him, Sherlock and Mycroft would.

Minutes later after they had left, Sherlock came running. He knew John’s path home, so he knew where to look. He cursed himself for not running out to find him the second Mycroft had called. 

He caught the sight of the broken phone and soon found the thrown away groceries. He screamed in frustration, kicking the bin over.

If it was the last thing he did, Sherlock would find his mate and save him from the clutches of Moriarty.


	12. How things have changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this and it's done!

Several months flew by for Jim and his two partners in crime. He was over the moon to not have to play nice in order to get John to do what he wanted anymore. The man just took what he got and life couldn't be better. 

Outside of jobs, big and not as big, Jim enjoyed watching his two pets have fun with each other, and also loved joining in at times. Both of them so pretty and perfect for him. 

Sherlock kept scrambling to get any information on where John could be. He started picking off the small factions one by one over the months, nothing that would catch Jim's attention yet, but he knew he would notice eventually. 

He was grasping at cobwebs more times than he liked to admit, and he was getting frustrated.

Eight months. Eight months of mostly hell. Though to be fair, John’s world had kind of dulled down... It was soft and grey around the edges as he lived in a constant state of drugs and sex. Jimmy had started giving him drugs to “make him more fun” or so he said.

Not Jimmy... Master. He was currently resting his head in his master's lap, staring into the fireplace dully as they waited for Sebastian to return from his mission.

Jim was brushing his fingers lazily in John hair while he worked from his phone as he did most times. "Have I told you recently how amazing it is to have you here, Johnny Boy? Life was so dull inside that jail cell. And we get to travel together again. Such fun." He said, not even taking his eyes off his screen.

John hummed softly, staring off into the fire. "I live to make you happy, master.." He murmured, not looking away from the flames as they danced. "Where will we be going next?" He asked, squirming a little. He was nude except his collar and the leather of the couch stuck a little uncomfortable on his skin.

"It looks like Greece. Haven't been there in a while, need to check up on everything." He said before putting his phone in his pocket. Looking down at John, he smirked. "Getting uncomfortable pet? Need some relief?" He asked, running his fingers from the scalp, down John's spine, and to his already lubed hole where he stuck two fingers right in.

John gasped out and squirmed. Every morning now, one of his masters would lube him up and or use him periodically throughout the day. He was always ready to be taken. "Nn... Please, master." He whined softly, nuzzling Jim's thigh.

Hooking his finger on the collar, he pulled John up and captured his lips, shoving his tongue down John throat as he pulled his fingers out and pinched the other male’s nipples. "If you’re good and suck me off some first, I'll let you have a cock in your perfect ass." He whispered against the other man's lips.

John whined again as he was hauled up and kissed possessively, melting against his master. He was so broken now... So subservient. He gasped at the pinch, his recently pierced nipples all the more sensitive. He panted and nodded, already working at his master's belt to free him from his trousers. As soon as his master's cock was freed, he was on him, suckling around him like a starved man.

Jim looked down at his fine work, watching John submit like never before. He sucked him like it was his the first bit of water he had been able to drink after wandering the desert. Gripping John's hair, that he let grow out, he guided him in the direction he wanted his cock sucked. John looked lovely with his longer hair. Despite the few small signs of aging, he was still fit and handsome, the longer hair only adding to it.

Sebastian came into the room, finished with his job finally and propped his sniper rifle to the side. 

Jim gave him a quick nod and Seb was already getting his firming cock out of his trousers as he walked over, and shoved it into the lubed hole awaiting him. He began his punishing pace, working out any unwanted feeling from his job into John's body.

He didn't stop or even look up from his task when Sebastian entered, but emitted a deep groan as he was suddenly filled from behind with Seb's thick cock. He tightened up intentionally around him just like he knew Sebastian liked and kept up his task, eagerly servicing both his masters.

Sebastian looked up at Jim as he pounded into John's hole and the two made eye contact. Leaning over to each other, they started kissing, tongues lashing and putting up a small fight for control they already knew Jim would win. 

Jim was not as ungrateful lover as he was before, and reached under John and started to eagerly tug at the smaller blonde’s hard cock.

John whimpered softly and writhed between them as he was stroked, quivering as he moved. His cock dripped on the sofa and he felt oh so good... He felt like he was forgetting something though... Like he should have been doing something else…

Both Jim and Sebastian were quickly coming to their release. Jim gripped John’s hair tighter and Sebastian's thrusts became rougher, moving their bodies in time with the other’s.

John didn't seem to mind the rougher pace. He felt the hurt, but his body was so used to it by now that it only added to his pleasure. He suckled Jim and flickered his tongue expertly along the underside whilst bucking back against Sebastian. He so wanted to please his masters.

Both men grunted and a few moments later were coming inside of both of John's holes. 

John moaned as both men filled him up, cumming himself in Jim's hand whilst he swallowed down his treat. He panted, resting his head for a moment against Jim's stomach. 

"Aaaah... That's a good Johnny boy." Jim panted as he affectionately pet John's hair. "Go clean up, pet, and get dressed. We will be leaving in a few hours." He said and gave John a small kiss, tasting himself a little. 

Sebastian pulled out soon after and smirked at the abused hole filled with his seed before he cleaned off with a tissue and threw it in the bin while he tucked himself back in.

John nodded to his instructions and slowly got up, feeling Seb's seed trailing down his thigh as he limped out of the room. 

He tried not to look into mirrors anymore. He was a bit gaunt from the drugs, eyes shadowed. He was covered in both love bites and new scars from his masters' games. 

Doing as he was told, he cleaned up, sliding a plug inside himself to keep himself wet and stretched without ruining his trousers. He soon returned to Jim, eyes downcast but otherwise looking sharp in the suit he wore.

"Perfect as ever." Jim smirked as he pulled John into a kiss. "Let us leave now. Can never be too early for these things." 

Sebastian trailed behind, grabbing his sniper rifle on the way out. 

Sherlock was at his wits end. He had gone around most of the world it felt like in these eight long months and he didn't feel any closer. 

He then got a text from Mycroft tipping him to go to Italy. He had been more ruthless at Mycroft and his brother let him. He felt reasonably responsible for John's disappearance and did what he could. 

Sherlock quickly met a car outside of a now destroyed outpost and set off for Italy. He desperately hoped this wouldn't be some wild goose chase again.


	13. The final showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is on the trail of John. The soulmates are so close. How will it play out?

En route to Greece they had stopped off in Italy to make a few more arrangements. He sat at an outdoor café, his glazed eyes following a butterfly whilst his masters attended to business with a new associate in a building near by.

Sherlock wandered around, keeping a sharp eye on anything that could tip him off.

He wandered around what was probably hours until he saw the back of John's head. He was different, but Sherlock knew it was him. 

Forcing himself to breath, he silently crossed the street and approached the blonde. "J-John?" He asked loud enough for just the both of them. John was sitting alone, and he didn't see anyone even remotely giving him any side looks, so he was definitely alone for the moment.

John blinked out of his daze at hearing someone call to him. A very familiar someone. He turned slowly so as not to draw attention. He met Sherlock's eyes, his own wide and fearful. He gave a little shake of his head, nodding towards the building where his masters were inside.

Sherlock had a basic disguise on, so he wouldn't be immediately recognized. He had even made sure to stand a decent distance away as he pulled out his phone, and pretended to get a text as he looked sideways and into the building. Jim and another man had their backs to them and so he quickly took this window of opportunity. 

Looking down at John again, he started walking past and dropped a small box, with a new phone, in the other male’s lap and kept going. He had found him. He hoped he wouldn't get discovered. 

Letting Mycroft know, his brother started making preparations to take care of the whole problem. 

Sherlock didn't know the full amount of details on why John was with Jim again, but he didn't look healthy, and that was all he needed right now.

John hesitated to take the item. He swallowed but finally did, quickly discarding the box behind a planter box near him and making sure the phone was on silent before tucking it into an inside pocket of his suit. If anything, John knew Sherlock could track him now.

Once the Jim and Sebastian were finished with their business, they headed off to Greece with Sherlock tracking not far behind. He continued sending Mycroft updates every second he could. He was smart about it all. 

Getting off at different exits. Vanishing for about an hour before he would be behind them again. As long as the phone stayed on, that's all he needed to stay connected with John. He knew better than to text or make any form of contact, so this would have to do for now. 

He had to be careful, if he wasn't then this might be the last chance he would ever get to get him home. 

John followed along as he always did, serving his master's diligently. He fed them snacks by hand, prepared their beverages, maintained Jim's nails. He was sucking Seb when they pulled into a lot, keeping up his duty seamlessly.

The car pulled off into an abandoned lot, and Sherlock kept going, not even glancing out the side, no matter how hard he wanted to. "This is it... This is where it will all end one way or the other.

Seb came right when the car came into park and gave John's head a pat. "Perfect as always." He smirked as the door opened and he tucked himself in before getting out. 

"Right, this is the meeting place. They should already be inside." Jim said with a clap and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. 

The building seemed like it used to be a nice conference hall at one point. Large dirty windows lined the walls and a large table with busted and knocked over tables took up the center of the large room. 

Seb took a good look around, using his sniper skills to see if the place had any potential danger before he was satisfied for now. 

A small group of men stood at the end of the table. 

"Gentleman! Glad you could make it! How about we get to it, shall we?" Jim called to them as he approached. 

Outside, within a matter of minutes, swat teams were lining the walls, scaling up the back to avoid the windows for now and snuck quietly along the roof, not a single sound coming from any of them. 

Sherlock waited by the front door with some of the men, geared up to make sure he would survive this ordeal. He was very adamant in being here. He wanted to be able to get John out as soon as humanly possible. He just hoped it wouldn’t be too late to save him.

John trailed along after his two lovers, but remained a few paces back off to the side and close to the door. This was actually normal for him and he thanked his lucky stars. Many times he'd had to tackle someone busting in or keep someone from fleeing. It was his natural post... And he hoped Sherlock was actually coming for him.

The meeting began and the team waited a good few minutes to make sure they were fully into position before they all came bursting in. 

Men came smashing through the windows on the sides using rope and more came pouring through the door. 

The swat started dropping the men one by one. Sebastian fought back of course, and got a bullet right between the eyes. 

Moriarty got a bullet to the chest and went down, but wasn't dead yet. 

Sherlock quickly found John, wrapping his arm around his other half and pulling him back towards the exit. To safety. "I have you, John! I have you!" He yelled, his heart in his throat at finally being able to physically feel him again.

John cried out as he saw Seb get shot between the eyes. He nearly collapsed as Jimmy went down, but strong arms had him and were dragging him away. Away from his master. He'd be punished. He started to struggle, clawing at the arm holding him, but then he heard the voice. Sherlock's deep, beautiful voice. 

He sagged into Sherlock's arms almost as soon as they were outside, his thin body trembling like a leaf as he melted into him. "Sh-Sherlock? " He asked, voice cracking.

Ripping the helmet off his head, his curly hair bounced out as he tossed it to the side after they were out of the building. "I'm here John. I’m here." He said before holding his other half close as he sat on the ground, his body finally relaxing due to having him back. "I never thought I would be able to hold you again..."

John nuzzled against Sherlock's chest, shaking and digging his fingers into his swat gear. He couldn't formulate words, too much equal parts scared and relieved to be in his mate's arms.

A few minutes later the leader of the team came out and approached the two lovers. "Everything is taken care of. Confirmed and reported." The man said to Sherlock, who reserved a nod. 

"Thank you. I'm sure Mycroft has forwarded your pay to your accounts already." He said as he rubbed his hand over the back of John's head. 

The man nodded as the other men started spilling out, dragging body bags behind them to load in the back of one of their large vehicles. "Last thing to do is get you two on a plane."

He nodded again as he slowly started standing, bringing his much too thin partner up with him. "Come, John. We are going home."

John tensed at the sight of the body bags and lurched towards them, eyes wide and almost manic. "M-Make sure he's dead. He'll get away! He always does!"

Sherlock gripped John to keep him close as the men looked at him with slightly wide eyes. 

"He is dead, son. Made sure myself with a bullet to the skull. He can't hurt you anymore." The leader said. "Do you want to see to make sure yourself?" He offered. 

Sherlock tensed at this. He didn't think it was a good idea for it might throw John into a form of shock. But he wanted to make sure he had the choice...

John swallowed but he nodded. "Let me see him." He said, voice not wavering in the slightest. He had to be sure he was dead. That someone wasn't slipping him out the back as they spoke. He needed that closure.

The man nodded before motioning for one of the men who dragged the bag over to them. 

Sherlock kept close, at least keeping a grip on the back of John's jacket. 

The man pulled the bag in front of them both, unzipped the top, and pulled the sides apart. And sure enough, there he was. Unmistakeable, bullet between the eyes, a few other grazes, and holes in his chest. "Take your time son." The man stated.

John shuddered at the sight of him, tears dripping down his face as he gently reached out to touch Jimmy's face. He swallowed and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his bloodied shirt, looking for the scar on his neck that he'd stitched himself and for the love bite Sebastian had left that morning. 

He had to be sure.

Both were present. All the little scars on his shoulder from his starting days of his work, the little mole that was between his pecks. The details were all there.

John's trembling returned and he nodded whilst softly sobbing. He double checked his pulse at his neck and wrist before finally letting go. 

He was gone.

John turned to Sherlock and clung to him as he came apart, holding onto him tightly and no longer able to speak.

Sherlock held him tightly, letting John get out as much pain that he wanted to. He looked up at the man and nodded. 

The men in front of them nodded in return and went back to their work as a small car pulled up in front of the two lovers. 

Picking John up, he carried him to the car, placed him on his lap and held him. Then they were off.

John rested against Sherlock, body rocked occasionally by a hard tremor. He stared listlessly out the window for a long while, just clinging onto his mate like a lifeline. 

After a while he finally rasped something. "He... He told me he'd let his snipers shoot you if I didn't let him take me."

"I'm sorry, John..." Sherlock whispered as he rubbed up and down the others back. He was still wearing the tactical gear, but he didn't mind much since he had his soul mate back with him. "Some of the cases that we worked on apparently were connected to him... It's probably partially my fault he found you so easily..." He whispered into John's hair.

John shook his head and let out a shuddering sigh. "He is easily on par with you and Mycroft. If anyone can find anyone, it's you three..." He murmured softly.

"Yes, which is why it took him much longer to get a hold of you than it took Mycroft and I to find you." He murmured into John's longer hair again. "I'm never letting you go again... Nothing will take you from me..."

John shivered and swallowed. "I don't... I don't know if I'll ever be... Normal again."

Sherlock hushed him before kissing the side of his head. "Don't worry about that, John. Just worry about you, and we will figure it all out..."

John quivered, tears in his eyes as he looked down at his hands. "I love you, Sherlock... I... I was so afraid he'd killed you anyway. I wasn't allowed to look at the internet or look at papers..."

Sherlock tightened his grip on John. "I'm here. You can touch me and know I'm alive and still love you."

John buried his face in his lover’s shirt and took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. They were alive and Jim couldn't hurt them anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know if you want me to post more of it. It get's even crazier after this. Let us know in the comments!


End file.
